NUEVO FUTURO
by ligia73
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione han seguido con sus vidas tras la batalla. Pero despues de tres años la Orden vuelve a necesitarlos. Su mision: Proteger de algo desconocido a Draco Malfoy. ¿Proteger ellos a su peor enemigo?¿ A un mortifago? Pero Draco puede sorprenderles, y ellos a él. o tal vez solo ella
1. Prologo

Un hilo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a conocerse, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar ni la circunstancia. El hilo se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca se romperá".

**NUEVO FUTURO**

La batalla había acabado y empezaba una nueva vida….

Cuando habíamos enterrado a nuestros muertos, fuimos dándonos cuenta de muchas cosas, de hasta donde había llegado el poder del Señor Tenebroso, hasta donde llegaba su control sobre los mortifagos. Muchos lo había sido por elección propia como los Malfoy, los Lestrange y muchos contra los que habíamos luchado, pero otros lo hacían bajo una maldición mucho más potente que la "imperius", una que no conocíamos, pero que desapareció con la muerte de quien la creo y que gracias a Dios se había llevado con él.

Ese verano lo pase con Ron, Harry y Ginny de aquí para alla, en un vaivén continuo del mundo mágico al mundo muggle, fue fantástico hacerle descubrir a mis amigos cosas de mi mundo, llevarlos de la mano, como ellos habían hecho cuando nos conocimos.

Pero el verano pasó y tuvimos que separarnos. Ginny tuvo que volver a Hogwarts. El resto tuvimos que seguir con nuestros estudios para integrarnos en nuestra nueva vida de adultos, hasta ese momento no me había enterado que existían universidades mágicas y aún menos me podía imaginar que las universidades mágicas estaban integradas y camufladas en las muggles. Así pues por primera vez desde que nos conocimos Ron, Harry y yo, íbamos a separarnos. Ron quería estudiar Derecho ( en su versión magia), Harry (de eso yo no tenía dudas, ni yo ni nadie salvo él) para Auror y yo , la siempre "Doña tengo las cosas claras" no sabía qué hacer. Como siempre mis amigos me dieron la solución de una manera un poco rara pero lo hicieron.

Derecho

Auror

Derecho

Auror

Derecho

Auror

Llevaban así más de una hora y vi que Ginny se estaba poniendo un pelín nerviosa.

Vamos Hermione, lo que más te gusta es el colegio

No seas tonta Ginny no puede pasarse estudiando toda la vida.- dijo Ron

A mí no me digas tonta. ¡imbécil!- le contesto su hermana sin moverse un milímetro- Puedes estudiar para profesora, se te daban genial las pociones y eras la única que aprendía a la primera un hechizo.

Así se decidió mi futuro, seria profesora y quién sabe si algún día podría dar clases en Hogwarts.

El verano paso y llegaron las clases, con ellas el final de muchas cosas entre ellas mi relación con Ron, ambos nos dimos cuenta que solo fue el calor de la batalla, como había oído en una película "las relacione surgidas de una experiencia traumática nunca acaban bien" y que había más traumático que una guerra. Ambos nos dimos cuenta que el amor que sentíamos era fraternal y que seriamos amigos siempre.

Han pasado 3 años desde esa batalla que cambio el mundo, tanto el mágico con el muggle. Voldemort había sido derrotado y con ello la tranquilidad había vuelto a nuestro mundo, o al menos eso creíamos.


	2. Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 1: ****Sorpresa**

No paraba de darle vueltas a mi refresco con la pajita, nerviosa mientras esperaba a Ron y Harry estos como siempre llegaban tarde, habíamos quedado en un local que a pesar de ser muggle nos gustaba especialmente, todo había ido bien hasta esa mañana, hasta que había visto algo por los pasillos de mi facultad, no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar, porque para ser sinceros no sabía cómo me lo había tomado ni yo.

Flash back.

Corría por los pasillos para llegar a la biblioteca, había un libro de química del que hacía que le iba detrás varias semanas, pero el condenado tenía una larga lista de espera, por fin me tocaba, pero sabía que si no me daba prisa podía perder mi turno, tome un camino que no solía tomar porque cerca no me quedaba ninguna clase pero era el más rápido para llegar de repente un destello rubio platino y una risa hizo que me parara en seco. Un grupo de estudiantes avanzaba a paso rápido delante de mí, tendría más o menos mi edad, pero a mí solo uno me llamo la atención, uno de los chicos con el pelo un poco más largo de lo que yo recordaba y ¿rizado?, se reía de algo que había dicho uno de sus acompañantes, los seguí pero no conseguía verle la cara, entonces giraron por un pasillo y por fin pude verle de perfil

¿Malfoy?-

Fin del flash back

Hermione, Hermione …..-oí un pequeño chasquido- ¿Qué te pasaba estabas como en trance? – me dijo Harry.

Vosotros sí que vais a entrar en trance- los mire – más bien os va a dar un ataque.-les conté lo que había pasado.

¿estas segura? ¿de verdad? No puede ser el

¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga, Ron?- me pase la mano por el pelo y mire a Harry que no había abierto la boca- ¿Estas bien?

Si, solo desconcertado. Sé que no lo afirmarías si no fuera verdad, pero es que no puedo creérmelo. Malfoy entre muggles y además sin presumir de quien es.

La verdad es que fue muy desconcertante, pero lo comprobé, ahora la gente lo llama Luke, Lucas Black. Casi lo pase por alto, pero de repente recordé que Malfoy es Black por parte de madre, que su segundo nombre es Lucius, Lucas es parecido, hubiera sido muy obvio que se llamara Drake. Estoy casi segura que es el, en un ummmm digamos 98%.- los mire- ¿Creéis que deberíamos informar a la Orden?

¿Y crees que la Orden no sabe que Malfoy se ha fugado de ese "Askaban para adolescentes"? donde pusieron a los hijos de los mortifagos.-dijo Ron, al tiempo que se metía un trozo de gofre en la boca

No creo que se haya escapado-Ron y yo lo miramos desconcertados- Uno no puede escaparse donde no se ha ingresado.

¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Ron- No sé de qué hablas Harry

Se dijo eso para dejar a la comunidad mágica más tranquila, creo que estaban en una especie de hospital o algo así.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-le pregunte, me había parecido que estaba confuso al decirlo.

No lo sé –dijo acariciándose la cicatriz- Es como si lo hubiese sabido en el mismo instante de hablar Ron. Esto es muy raro.

Creo que debemos hablar con tus padres, Ron- dije levantándome.

Salimos del bar y buscamos un lugar tranquilo para desaparecernos, pero de repente sentimos una sacudida y nos agarramos unos a otros, sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando usábamos un trasladador, cuando ceso la sensación de vértigo, oímos una voz conocida y supimos enseguida donde nos encontrábamos.

Bienvenido amo Harry- dijo Kreacher el elfo de los Black- Amo Ron – y con voz más dulce- Amita Hermione.

Abrimos los ojos para darnos cuenta que estábamos en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Black, la casa que Harry había heredado de su padrino y que ahora era la Sede Oficial de la Orden del Fénix, nos preocupó sobremanera como habíamos llegado allí, puesto que no habíamos sido convocados como era lo habitual. Algo pasaba y algo muy malo, se notaba en el ambiente.

Era Malfoy seguro- dijo Ron- Ha sido nombrarlo y aparecer los problemas. Se oye jaleo.

Era cierto se oía a mucha gente en la sala de reuniones y hasta había oído la voz de gente que no debería haber podido oír, pero claro estaba en el mundo mágico y allí lo imposible era posible.


	3. De nuevo la Orden

Este capi se lo dedico con mucho cariño **Wmoreirf, **que ha sido la primera persona que me ha comentado en mi primer fic dramione , aquí en Fanficction. He intentado dejar mas claro quien habla y eso, espero que ahora lo veas mejor, y para nada me ha sentado mal,.

Cuando hablo de la universidad, es una universidad muggle, ya que nuestra Hermione, también estudia en una, el resto ya se aclarara a lo largo de los próximos capítulos.

Espero que os siga gustando, y también tener prontito mas comentarios. Tambien si os gusta el Spuffy (por ese vampiro si que me dejaba morder yo), os invito a pasar por mi fic "Solo mia".

Todos los personajes, hechizos y algunos lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling,. Todo lo demás ha surgido de mi cabecita.

**CAPITUL0 2: ****De nuevo la Orden.**

Abrimos las puertas para comprobar que estaban los miembros más importantes de la Orden, tanto los vivos como los muertos, desde los retratos los padres de Harry, y Sirius gritaban a los vivos entre los que se encontraban los Weasley, y el ministro de magia.

Son demasiado jóvenes, casi unos niños todavía, ya han sufrido demasiado-chillaba la madre de Ron, lo que nos dejó claro que nosotros éramos el objeto de la discusión.

Vamos Molly el Señor Tenebroso hubiera surgido mucho antes de no ser por esos "niños"-contrataco Sirius.

¡No son tus hijos!

Pero si el mío- dijo el padre de Harry desde su retrato- No hay nadie mejor reconócelo.

Molly, cariño, James tiene…..

Debemos arreglar nosotros el problema, en esto debemos dejarlos al margen, por favor a un Mal…..-continuaba casi chillando la madre de Ron.

No creéis, queridos amigos que es de mala educación hablar de alguien en su presencia-hablo Dumbledore desde su retrato

Todos se giraron para comprobar que estábamos parados en la puerta. Entramos y nos sentamos frente a los retratos, como siempre Harry no separo la mirada de los retratos de sus padres y padrino.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ron- ¿De que no nos tenemos que enterar? No podéis negar que hablabais de nosotros.

Ron, cariño – dijo su madre

Mama ya no soy un niño- no la miro- ¿Qué pasa?

Voldemort – se oyo desde la pared

Miramos al cuadro de Sirius, siempre nos había hablado claro, y a él le dirigimos nuestras preguntas.

Acabe con el- dijo Harry- Acabamos con él, con los mortifagos, con toda su maldad. ¿Qué pasa?

Pues que no acabamos con todos los mortifagos, siguen quedando, escondidos, agazapados, esperando su oportunidad- continuo Sirius.

Hoy he visto a Malfoy en mi facultad, está allí con un nombre falso y no se….

Draco no es el problema, es vuestra misión- dijo Dumbledore.

¡¿Qué?! – chillamos con una sola voz

Sabéis que es la única solución, sé que a vosotros los vivos nos os gusta esto, pero creo que es la única solución – viendo como Molly torcía el gesto, James prosiguió- Vamos a hacer una cosa, les contaremos lo que pasa, el plan y si quieren aceptar de acuerdo, si no veremos lo que pasa.

Una misión que tiene que ver con estar cerca de Malfoy, ¿no?. No contéis con nosotros- dijo Ron levantándose.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry sin moverse.

Parece ser que aún existen mortifagos, mortifagos que no dieron la cara en la batalla o que se escondieron tan bien que no pudimos averiguar de quien se trataba, y estos quieren traer de vuelta a Voldemort.-dijo con suavidad el Sr. Wesley.

Acabe con el- dijo Harry, pero giro su silla para encarar a Dumbledore- ¿No es cierto?

Si lo es- le contesto el antiguo director- Pero parece ser que ellos piensan que pueden traer a Voldemort de vuelta.

¿Y qué pinta Malfoy en esto?- dijo Ron.

Quieren usarlo para traerlo.-respondio Sirius

¿Cómo quisieron hacer conmigo?- pregunto Harry

No sabemos cómo quieren hacerlo, solo que la vida de Malfoy está en peligro, la vuelta de Voldemort significara la vuelta el terror y será mucho peor que antes.

Hay que hacer algo –dijo la madre de Ron – Unos niños no pueden proteger a otro.

Pues esos cuatro niños se han zurrado entre ellos de lo lindo durante 7 años, mama-dijo Charlie.

Seguían discutiendo entre ellos, cuando mire a Ron, el me miraba extrañado, ambos nos miramos y pareció que nos preguntábamos lo mismo "¿proteger?"

¿Por qué nosotros?- oímos preguntar a Harry y me pregunte que nos habíamos perdido- No creo que nos sea fácil convérselo de venir con nosotros.

No se lo vais a pedir-dijo Dumbledore, parecía que el resto de cuadros había quedado en su estado original, estáticos- La Orden sabe dónde está y va aparecerlo en vuestro escondite.

Hey parad esto-dijo Ron- ¿Se puede saber en qué endemoniada misión nos has metido Harry?

Yo en ninguna son órdenes. Tenemos que proteger a Malfoy.

¡COMO!- dijimos a la vez Ron y yo. Al tiempo que volvíamos a sentir una sacudida y nos encontramos en la sala de una casa desconocida.

¿Y ahora donde demonios estamos?-dijo Ron. Harry me miro sin entender y yo me cruce de brazos sin saber que hacer o decir.

Hacía tres años desde nuestra última aventura, pero si la Orden nos había llevado ahí seria por algo, dimos vueltas por la casa y nos dimos cuenta que había dos dormitorios uno grande con su propio baño y una sola cama de matrimonio y otro dormitorio con dos camas. No les sorprendió ver sus cosas en los dormitorios, las de Hermione en el grande, y las de los chicos en el otro.

¡Injusto!- murmuro Ron- Solo por ser chica se queda el cuarto más grande.

Yo no tengo la culpa, no he hecho nada- y para zanjar la cuestión le dijo picarona- ¿Te gustaría que durmiera en la misma habitación que Harry?.

No –dice moviendo al tiempo la cabeza, solo somos amigos pero me gusta pincharlo así- Además hay muchos libros, no me gustan.

En esas estábamos cuando llegamos a la cocina, allí encima de la mesa había una especie de dossier, nos sentamos a la mesa y a mí me dejaron la silla más cercana al dossier dejando claro que sería yo quien lo iba a leer, Ron saco en ese momento la varita para invocar algo para beber, nos miró y sonreímos, sabíamos lo que nos apetecía.

Zumo de calabaza –al ver el dossier – Extra-grandes y algo para comer. Para nuestra sorpresa no pasó nada- ¿Pero qué?

Harry lo intento y también yo, pero nada sucedió, intentamos varios hechizos pero nada pasaba, salimos al jardín y volvimos a intentarlo ¡nada! Nos miramos horrorizados y corrimos a la cocina, esta vez fue Ron quien cogió el dossier buscando en el la respuesta a nuestra falta de magia.


	4. Comienza la mision

**CAPITUL0 3: ****Comienza la misión**

Nada más abrirlo vimos la letra del hermano de Ron. Así que eso de la falta de magia era cosa de la Orden.

"Supongo ahora mismo tendréis cara de susto, al comprobar que no tenéis magia, no os preocupéis, seguís siendo magos, seguís teniendo magia, pero no dentro de la propiedad de la casa, lo que incluye los jardines. La casa será el escondite para vosotros y Draco. Lo de la falta de magia es para que nos os localicen por ella. Pero no os preocupéis, no estaréis todo el tiempo ahí, os turnareis. También seréis importantes en la búsqueda de los mortifagos, y en averiguar qué demonios quieren hacer con Draco.

Os preguntareis como llegara Draco ahí, de la misma manera que vosotros, esa será la única magia permitida: vuestra llegada y la suya, a partir de ahí no será permitida ningún tipo de magia.

Nunca debe de estar Draco solo en esa casa, su rastro solo puede quedar oculto mientras este con alguno de los tres, si en algún momento se queda solo, se queda expuesto, sospechamos que están ya muy cerca de encontrarlo.

Preparaos, Draco no tardara en aparecer.

Los turnos están en el dossier, y toda la información de la misión. Es importante. Draco es importante. Su seguridad es importante no solo para evitar la vuelta de Voldemort, sino porque ha cambiado. Ya no es quien conocisteis, os va sorprender y mucho.

Ron ten paciencia, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos.

Harry no te guardes todas las cosas, compártelas con ellos…..con los tres.

Hermione se más flexible con las normas, pero no dejes de ser tú.

Si necesitáis ayuda pedidla.

Charles Weasley."

Se miraron, y Ron soltó un bufido el jamás había vivido sin magia, así que estaba dispuesto a hacer todos los turnos que pudiera fuera de la casa, ¿Qué quería la Orden, que el viviera sin magia y encima con Malfoy?, antes prefería comerse grageas de todos los sabores con sabores asquerosos.

Estaba cada uno sumido cuando escucharon un ruido sordo y oyeron una exclamación.

¡Por las malditas barbas de Merlín!

Salieron corriendo y al llegar al pasillo vieron que había aparecido una nueva puerta, que en ese momento se abrió para dejar paso a un Draco Malfoy que no dudo en mostrar su enfado al ver a los tres Gryffindor.

¡¿Qué demonios habéis hecho?! ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-dio un paso hacia ellos varita en mano- ¡Explicaros!

Te ha traído el Ministerio.- dijo Harry- Baja la varita. –al ver que no lo hacía, levanto la suya, sabiendo que no servía de nada- He dicho que bajes la varita.

Malfoy la bajo, valoro rápidamente que podía con uno, tal vez con dos de ellos pero no con los tres.

¿El Misterio o la Orden?-dijo Malfoy- No aceptaríais estar cerca de mí si os lo ordenara el Ministerio, pero daríais la vida por la Orden.

Sin mediar palabra nos dimos la vuelta, y Malfoy nos siguió, a pesar de que había cómodos sillones ninguno de los cuatro nos sentamos, nos quedamos mirándonos en el centro del salón formando un círculo.

¿Nadie te ha dicho nada?-le pregunte rompiendo el silencio, sabía que ni Ron ni Harry iban a empezar hablar.

Fui citado hace unos días en el ministerio, lo que me sorprendió fue que antes de poder entrar, alguien me interceptara y aparecí en una casa, al ver un cuadro de una antepasada mía supe que estaba en la Mansión Black y no me olí nada bueno.- se sentó en un butaca grande y negra- Yo no pienso seguir de pie. ¿Qué pasa?

Lo único que sabemos es que tus malditos amigos quieren hacer volver a Voldemort y no sé por qué diablos para evitarlo tenemos que vigilarte a ti,- casi escupió Ron.

Yo no soy un mortifago-dijo Malfoy levantándose- No soy un mortifago, todo acabo para mi esa noche, esa noche entendí que no era correcto lo que hacían mis padres y sus amigos. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese proyecto. Desde ese día no he tenido contacto con nadie de mi antigua vida, ni siquiera con mis padres. Draco Malfoy desapareció ese día.

Sabemos que no eres parte del plan- Harry se encogió de hombros.- al menos no lo eres por tu propia voluntad.

¿Qué demonios significa eso?-preguntaron a la vez Ron y Malfoy.

Harry nos miró con un expresión indescifrable en el rostro, el tampoco entendía el porqué de sus palabras, era como si las palabras las dijera otra persona a través de la boca de Harry, este se llevó la mano a la cabeza y murmuro mientras se iba.

Esto no puede seguir así, ahora vuelvo-ya en la puerta se giró y nos dijo- No lo dejéis solo.

Harry abrió la puerta para salir corriendo, dejando a sus amigos solos con Malfoy, ambos se miraron sin entender la manera que últimamente tenia Harry de comportarse, así pues ambos salieron corriendo detrás de él. Ron se paró a mitad del camino de entrada al ver que Hermione no le seguía.

¡Hermione!. ¡Vamos!. Ron volvió sobre sus pasos y la cogió de la mano tirando de ella- No sabemos qué le pasa.

Lo sé. Pero Charlie dijo que no podíamos dejarlo solo. Ve tú- al ver que su amigo dudaba. – Ve. Ya no tengo 11 años. Ya no me intimida.

Dudando solo un segundo más y viendo la seguridad en los ojos de su amiga, Ron salió corriendo tras Harry. Hermione cerró la puerta y suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a Malfoy.

¿Me vas a contar lo que pasa?- sentándose de nuevo- ¿Para qué me queréis aquí?¿ Y por qué precisamente me tenéis que "vigilar" vosotros?

No lo tenemos muy claro todavía- Hermione se apoyó en la barra de la cocina, antes de seguir hablando, aun le costaba estar en la misma habitación no se olvidaba que él había presenciado su tortura sin inmutarse.- Por lo que la Orden ha podido averiguar. Todavía existe una facción de mortifagos, y….

Yo no soy un mortifago, todo quedo allí, en Hogwarts. Casi no sé nada de mis padres, de los que eran mis amigos desde ese día, me….-al ver la impaciencia en la cara de la muchacha-sigue..

Déjame terminar. Odio que me interrumpan. Como te iba diciendo, hemos averiguado que existe una facción de mortifagos, al parecer son un grupo de mortifagos que estaban bien ocultos en el pasado, puede que incluso ni participaran en la batalla, como si …-callo intentando encontrar una explicación no solo para Malfoy sino para sí misma.- en algún recóndito rincón de su mente Voldemort supiera que había una posibilidad de que Harry venciera y tuviera un plan B. Y no sabemos aún de qué manera tú eres la clave de ese plan B.

¿Y por qué yo? ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado la orden?- dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella- ¿Por qué vosotros tenéis que protegerme?

Tan solo han averiguado eso de momento. ¿Y por qué no debían de protegerte?

Porque he sido un mortifago, porque mi familia ha sido la más fiel seguidora del oscuro. Por qué intente matar a Dumbledore. Por qué le he hecho la vida imposible a sus héroes- haciendo un gesto señalándola.- Porque odio a los sangre sucia, a los mestizos y a los traidores a la sangre.

Hermione se alejó de él, no sabía por qué desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto de nuevo la ponía tan nerviosa.

Nunca fuiste un mortifago, tan solo un especie de aprendiz, no tienes la culpa de lo que tus padres o tu tía hicieran. No mataste a Dumbledore, no porque Snape lo hiciera por ti cumpliendo órdenes del propio Dumbledore, sino porque no hubieras podido hacerlo. Y si odiaste o todavía odias a los sangre sucia, los mestizos o los traidores a la sangre es porque es lo único que te han enseñado hacer. No creo que nos odies. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que has bajado inmediatamente la varita cuando te lo ha pedido Harry? Estaré en mi cuarto.

Y diciendo esto la chica se fue a su cuarto dejando a Malfoy totalmente descolocado. Siempre había sabido que era buena, muy buena en lo que se propusiera. Pero había sabido captar todo aquello que él se decía a si mismo todos los días cuando se levantaba y acostaba. Que era víctima de las circunstancias, víctima de una educación errónea.


	5. ¿Tanto se puede cambiar?

**CAPITUL0 4: ****¿Tanto se puede cambiar?**

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba y porque se sentía como lo hacía, era como si el hombre, sí el hombre se dijo a sí misma, que estaba allí fuera no tuviera nada que ver con el niño y el adolescente que había conocido, oyó una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse y supuso que Malfoy se había encerrado en su cuarto. Se dirigió a su escritorio y vio con satisfacción que su portátil y sus libros tanto mágicos como muggles estaban allí, la Orden había pensado en todo.

Estuvo trabajando durante largo rato y de repente se dio cuenta de que habían pasado varias horas y había anochecido. Salió del cuarto y comprobó que hacía mucho frio, se dirigió a la chimenea e intento encenderla, estuvo intentándolo, pero después de 10 minutos y casi una caja de cerilla después suspiro frustrada.

\- ¿Por qué no usas tu varita?-Hermione dio un respingo, se giró tan rápido que debido a la rapidez y al tiempo que había estado acuclillada cayo sentada al suelo- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Malfoy acercándosele- Repito, porque no usas tu varita.

\- Aquí no sirve. No es posible la magia en esta casa, ni en el perímetro del jardín.

\- Eso es imposible.- saco de su bolsillo trasero su varita y murmuro- Accio cerillas- viendo que las cerillas seguían en la mano de la chica.- ¿Por qué?

\- La orden piensa que te han puesto un detector, si alguien hace magia a tu alrededor te detectaran.- se llevó la mano al pelo- Pero como desearía poder tener mi magia solo un poquito para poder encender el fuego estoy helada.-abrazándose a si misma-

Para haber nacido en el mundo muggle eres algo torpe en algunas cosas-viendo la cara de la chica.- Ahora veras.

Hermione observo como él retiraba los grandes troncos que ella había colocado en la chimenea, y colocaba papel de periódico, pequeñas ramitas muy secas, otras un poco más grandes, prendió la cerilla y la acerco al papel, enseguida este prendió y con la pequeñas ramitas, y las medianas cuando hubo comprobado que el fuego se mantenía, coloco las más grandes y para asegurarse de que prendieran le echo un poco de líquido inflamable, enseguida un agradable calor lleno la estancia.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella se le quedo mirando y él le dijo.

No voy hacerte nada, acaso no recuerdas que no tengo magia- cuando la ayudo le dijo – tendrías que lavarte la cara estas muy graciosa toda manchada de hollín.

¿Hollín?- Hermione saco su mano de entre la de Malfoy y observo que estaba toda negra.- Oh Dios.

Salió corriendo a lavarse, mientras Malfoy se miraba las manos y murmuraba para sí.

Muy graciosa y malditamente preciosa.

Malfoy no sabía porque demonios había pensado eso, pero no sabía de qué se sorprendía, Hermione llevaba tiempo instalada en su mente, desde ese día que había escuchado su voz en la biblioteca de la facultad, se sorprendió mucho que usara la biblioteca muggle en lugar de la mágica y que no usara la magia para conseguir lo que quería. Oyó como intentaba razonar con la bibliotecaria hasta hacerse entender, sonrió para sí mismo al verla andar con soltura cargada de libros. Después de ese día volvió a verla varias veces y después se sorprendió al comprobar que no eran casualidades, que él quería verla, se dijo a si mismo que era curiosidad por ver como su antigua enemiga había crecido. Pero él había decido dejar su anterior vida atrás, vivir alejado de todo lo que había conocido y eso significaba dejar atrás amigos y enemigos.

Hermione se encerró en su cuarto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ron y Harry llegaran pronto, no sabía que le pasaba cada vez que pasaba unos minutos con Malfoy, se ponía nerviosa, tensa, amedrentada por su presencia y eso no le había sucedido jamás con él. Se tocó la mano pensando que había pasado, para que cuando el la ayudo a levantarse una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo. No saber lo que estaba pasando la ponía histérica, quería que volvieran sus amigos más, no quería estar sola con él.

Hermione se llevó la mano a los ojos y se los masajeo, llevaba horas frente al ordenador y estaba cansada. Ron y Harry tardaban, se levantó y se dirigió a su bolso y saco un móvil, solo esperaba que sus amigos se hubieran acordado de llevárselo. Frustrada guardo el móvil en un cajón, sus amigos no se lo habían llevado, a través de la pared pudo oír, la sintonía del móvil de sus amigos. De repente unos golpes sonaron en su puerta. Frotando sus manos contra sus vaqueros, se acercó a la puerta, suspiro y la abrió.

¿Te apetece comer algo?- Malfoy había cambiado sus vaqueros por un pantalón de chándal negro y una camiseta blanca, iba descalzo.- Voy a prepararme algo de cena y no me parece correcto no preguntarte si tienes hambre.

Hermione se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente, su peor enemigo de la niñez le estaba ofreciendo algo de comer.

No te voy a envenenar.

No, claro-dijo saliendo y cerrando tras ella- No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era y me sorprende que pienses en que puedo tener hambre.

No soy el mismo. He cambiado.- Poniéndose tras la barra de la cocina- ¿sabes cocinar?.

Sí. Pero estoy aquí para protegerte, no para servirte.

No lo decía para que me cocinaras algo-dijo acercándose a la nevera y sacando varias cosas- Yo me voy hacer un sándwich, no tengo ningún problema en compartir la encimera contigo.

Hermione se quedó mirando y suspiro. Sabía que se había pasado.

Lo siento. Supongo que aún estoy un poco nerviosa. Cuesta acostumbrarse- lo cogió de la mano para parar lo que estaba haciendo- ¿A ti no te está costando?

Llevo conviviendo con muggles desde el final de la guerra. Casi no uso la magia. He cambiado.

Podrás haber convivido con muggles, pero no con sangre sucia, o con tus enemigos.

No te llames así.

Era tu insulto favorito.

Ya no creo en lo que predicaba mi familia, era un error- viendo que ella seguía sujetándole la mano- Puedes soltarme por favor. Tengo hambre

Claro- Hermione lo soltó y se dio la vuelta.

¿Te gusta la mahonesa en el sanchwich?. Los preparo deliciosos

Sí, me gusta-Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ayudarlo- Pondré la mesa.

Juntos trabajaron para prepararse la cena, cenaron en silencio, y en silencio recogieron la cocina. Hermione volvió a mirar el reloj y supo que por esa noche sus amigos no volverían. Suspiro y se sentó en el sofá sin saber que hacer o decir. Malfoy se sentó junta a ella y le pregunto.

Si te molesta mi presencia puedo irme a mi cuarto.

Veras Malfoy, esto no es fácil, pero ya sabes soy una leona, y puedo con todo-al ver que el rubio se retiraba- ¿Quieres ver la televisión conmigo?

Claro- se sentó a su lado y la miro- ¿Qué quieres que veamos?

Da igual-encendió la tele y salió una película "La casa del lago", lo miro y el asintió- Es una película de amor. Ya le he visto, pero me encanta. ¿Si quieres buscar otra cosa?

Da igual. Si a ti te gusta.

Ambos miraron con atención la pantalla, tan solo la luz de la televisión y la tenue luz que proyectaba el fuego iluminaba la estancia, de vez en cuando Hermione miraba a Malfoy, no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero se hubiera sorprendido al ver que cuando ella no miraba el rubio la miraba a ella.


	6. ¿Conociendose de nuevo?

**CAPITUL0 5: ****Conociéndose de nuevo**

Tom-Tom-Tom

Hermione ni siquiera abrió los ojos al oír el continuo martilleo, metió la cabeza bajo la almohada e intento continuar durmiendo, pero el sonido continuaba incesantemente, se arremetió mas en las mantas, de repente se quedó sentada y completamente despierta, ¿la cama? ¿Cómo había llegado a la cama? Lo último que recordaba era como intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar al ver la película, para evitar las burlas de Malfoy, pero ahora estaba en su cama. Se levantó y se puso una gruesa bata, y siguiendo el sonido, lo que vio la dejo asombrada. En la parte trasera de la casa sus amigos y Malfoy cortaban leña, si bien no se dirigían la palabra, lo hacían de manera perfectamente coordinada, Ron preparaba los troncos más grandes a Harry para que este los cortara con una motosierra y luego se los pasaba a Malfoy que los cortaba en trozos más pequeños a golpe de hacha, y cuando había un montón los arrimaba a una pared de la casa. A pesar del frio y la nieve, estaban en camiseta de tirantes, a Hermione se le seco la boca al observar como los músculos de Malfoy brillaban a causa del sudor, tensos por el esfuerzo, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Volvió a meterse en la casa y murmuro para sí "me estoy volviendo loca". Se fue a su cuarto, pensando que una ducha la despejaría.

No tardo mucho, nunca había sido una mujer vanidosa que se pasara las horas frente al espejo, además para que hacerlo si lo suyo no tenía arreglo, se recogió en pelo en un coleta alta y tan solo se puso un poco de rímel, se vistió con unos tejanos negros, botas altas del mismo color, y un enorme jersey de color rojo. Cuando salió de su cuarto apenas 20 minutos después, comprobó que los tres chicos seguían a la suyo, así que decidió prepararles el desayuno.

¡chicos! ¡chicos! ¡CHICOSSSSSS!- grito al ver que ninguno hacia caso,- ¡HARRYYYYYYYYYYY!.

Harry dejo la motosierra y en ese mismo instante el resto paro lo que estaba haciendo y se quedaron mirando a la chica.

He preparado el desayuno, hay tortitas, huevos revueltos, bacon, ….-en se momento un rayo rojo paso por su lado,

¿No te parece que te has pasado solo somos 4?- dijo Malfoy acercándose a la mesa.

Ya me lo dirás luego-le contesto Hermione mirando a Harry que le devolvió la sonrisa, sin saber por qué este gesto hizo que el rubio apretara con fuerza el tenedor, pero siguió comiendo- ¿Por qué no volvisteis anoche?

Harry casi se come a Bill cuando le dijo el por qué se acordaba así, de cosas de repente-dijo Ron con la boca llena- Te acuerdas de esas cosas que dijo del hurón –el susodicho levanto las cejas- oh Malfoy no me jodas es la costumbre no me digas que tú nos llamas comadreja, caracortada, y sangre sucia cuando estas con tus amigotes.

No, no lo hago, hace tres años que no me relaciono con nadie del mundo mágico- Malfoy dejo el tenedor y se levantó haciendo que el taburete donde estaba sentado cayera al suelo, lo levanto- Disculpadme- dijo marchándose.

Eres imbécil, Ron-dijo Hermione dándole una calleja- le has ofendido.

Y a mí que coño me importa- dijo Ron dejando por fin de comer- Es un mor-ti-fa-go. Entenderlo. Creo que esto no va a funcionar, Harry. Debemos decirle a la Orden que busquen a otros para la misión.

Yo no me voy a rendir- dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos- Ha cambiado. Lo sé. Lo siento

Yo tampoco-dijo Harry- Ron, sabes perfectamente por lo que ha pasado. Bill y Charlie nos lo contaron. No sabe nada de sus amigos o sus padres desde hace tres años, está solo y no sabemos por qué los mortifagos que quedan sueltos quieren usarlo para hacer volver Voldemort-miro a su amiga- ¿Quieres saber porque de repente recordé esas cosas raras?

Por supuesto-Hermione sabía perfectamente a que episodios se refería su amigo- Cuéntamelo todo.

La orden me lo contaba todo en sueños, solo para que lo recordara en los momentos necesarios, se supone que se mas, pero ni ellos mismos saben que cosas se.

Un auténtico rollo-dijo Ron – Pero os lo repito no voy a pasar tiempo con ese tío-señalando a la puerta.- Seré el enlace, no voy a estar aquí solo con él, hacedlo vosotros-al ver la cara de su amiga- Si lo sé, Hermione ha cambiado.-hablando con soniquete- Pero los mortifagos mataron a mi hermano, y eso sintiéndolo mucho no puedo perdonarlo.

Hermione y Harry vieron como su amigo se dirigía a la puerta y se marchaba, lo entendían pero confiaban en que su amigo viera que las cosas cambian, y las personas también.

Voy a buscarlo

Harry, ayer él te siguió a ti y no volvisteis en toda la noche, ahora es al revés, ¿volvéis a dejarme sola?.

¿Te ha molestado Malfoy en algo?-le dijo cogiéndola de la mano- Puedes ir tu a buscar a Ron.

No, tu eres mejor para calmarlo- se soltó de su amigo- Malfoy no me ha molestado en nada – sonrió- ha sido encantador. Algo gordo le ha pasado durante estos tres años.

Lo sé, lo he advertido.- suspiro- Pero hay que entender a Ron. Encima no hay nada claro en esta puta misión. Charlie y Bill solo nos dicen que hay que protegerlo, que si cae en manos de los mortifagos, lo de Voldemort será como un paseo por el parque. –leyendo en los ojos de su amiga- Los cuadros no han vuelto a hablar.

Sera mejor que vayas a buscar a Ron.- y señalando la cocina.- Y de paso comprar comida, al paso que come Ron, sin magia y sin elfos domésticos que nos provean, nos vamos a morir de hambre.

De acuerdo. No te preocupes por Ron. Hare que te mande información no sé cómo lo van hacer, pero lo haremos.

No te des prisa en volver. Estaremos bien.

Hermione suspiro cuando vio que su amigo salía por la puerta, se dirigió a la habitación del rubio y llamo-

Pasa.

¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

Supongo que esos dos no habrían venido a hablar conmigo y de haberlo hecho no hubieran llamado a la puerta.

Perdona por lo de Ron, pero el perdió a su hermano, a amigos, perdimos a muchos….

Y yo también.

Pero nosotros no provocamos esta guerra

Ni yo tampoco.

Tal vez si me cuentas lo que has pasado estos tres años, o me das una razón por la cual de repente Draco Malfoy parece tan distinto…..

Mientras sigas pensando que parezco y no que soy, no creo que tenga que contarte nada- al ver la cara de indignación de la chica- Creo que diga lo que diga seguiréis teniendo perjuicios en mi contra.

¿Tu hablando de perjuicios?

Malfoy volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cerró los ojos lo que le dejo claro a la bruja que por el momento no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra. Pues estábamos listos, pensó ella.

Habían pasado varias horas, casi había pasado la hora de la cena y Malfoy no había hecho su aparición en el salón, Hermione no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero algo muy dentro de ella, sabía que Malfoy tenía razón, que lo juzgaban por lo que había sido y no por lo que era, pero también había algo que podía con ella, el saber, el querer saber que era lo que había cambiado a Malfoy, suspirando se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a hacer la cena, pensaba que igual con un buen plato de comida en la mesa, podría averiguar qué había pasado.

Olía bien, olía muy bien, su estómago rugió en respuesta al delicioso aroma que le llegaba. Suponía que Hermione estaba cocinando, se levantó de la cama y se pasó la mano por el pelo, si era justo con ella veía que se estaba esforzando por comprender que había pasado, y se merecía una explicación, no iba a dársela libremente, pero si le preguntaba le contestaría, solo esperaba llevar dentro del cuerpo alguna copa de vino para poder afrontar algo que no le había a dicho a nadie jamás.

Hermione había terminado de poner la mesa y la cena estaba casi lista, ya se disponía a avisar a Malfoy cuando lo vio aparecer, le sonrió y con un gesto lo invito a sentarse.

Eso huele muy bien. ¿Has preparado para mí o alguno de tus amigotes te ha dejado plantada?- al ver la expresiones la chica- Vale, perdona- levantando las manos en señal de paz- Tregua.

No creo que veamos mucho por aquí a Ron, supongo que a Harry algo más, pero creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a esta san….-al ver que a los ojos de Malfoy asomaba una chispa de enfado- acostumbrarte a pasar tiempo con esta sabelotodo.

Eso si no te lo puedo negar eres una sabelotodo- cogiéndole la mano- Siento todas las veces que te llame eso o instigue a que te lo llamarán.

No pasa nada. Comamos.

Estaban comiendo y Hermione apenas había probado bocado, no sabía cómo sacar el tema, pero quería saber, así que suspiro hondo y lo hizo.

¿Qué ha pasado para que cambies tan de repente?¿Quieres contármelo?- le pregunto dejando el tenedor junto al plato.

Malfoy se la quedó mirando, con la copa a unos milímetros de sus labios, suspiro hondo, pensando que la castaña había tardado mucho a su parecer…..

Supongo que el conocer, el salir del mundo mágico, el comprender , no se…..-se encogió de hombros-

Eso no es ninguna ayuda.

Vale, cuando la guerra acabo y los mortifagos acabaron muertos o en Askaban, a muchos de nosotros nos llevaron a otras familias, a los pequeños, o a los que no eran tan cerrados de mentes los llevaron a casas de magos, digamos-haciendo la señal de comillas con los dedos- de los buenos. Pero los más mayores los que habíamos sido obligados o coaccionados a convertirnos y habíamos luchado…-suspiro- Nos pusieron en casas de muggles, si muggles que sabían de la existencia de magos pero donde no había magia, nos quitaron las varitas, las lechuzas, todo lo que hasta ese momento conocíamos y nos hicieron conocer.

¿El qué?

Vuestra historia. Nos hicieron ver hasta donde había llegado obsesión por una idea, hacia donde os había llevado a los muggles. A varias guerras, a luchar hermanos contra hermanos, a menospreciar a la gente por el color de la piel, por la religión, por a quien amar, por tantas cosas….. y me di cuenta que no éramos tan diferentes, lo único que nos diferenciaba era la magia, pero amabais y odiabais con la misma intensidad, defendías vuestras ideas de igual manera. Y sabíais cambiar y admitir cuando os equivocabais.- al ver la expresión de la cara de la chica.- si tienes razón, todavía existe gente que no acepta a quien no tiene sus mismo pensamientos, pero pasa en todas partes. Y como en mi mundo en el vuestro también muere gente por las ideas de una sola persona.

Entonces piensas que tus padres, tu familia se equivocó.

Sí y no.-al ver que Hermione lo interrogaba con la mirada-Toda mi familia han sido magos, desde que surgió la familia Malfoy siempre hemos sido sangre pura, ni siquiera ha habido un squib en la familia, y como nosotros otros muchos. Y si puede que estuviésemos equivocados, pero desde que el mundo es mundo hemos sido así, y nadie nos ha dado una razón hasta ahora.

Pero eso no cambia que quisierais acabar con los sangre sucia.-le hizo un gesto con la mano- los mestizos o como vosotros los llamabais los traidores a la sangre. Por ejemplo si yo tuviera un hijo, digamos con Harry, él es mago, yo también, mi hijo, hijo de magos seria sangre pura. ¿no?. Mi hijo no debería ser llamado sangre sucia, es hijo de dos magos.

En teoría sí. Pero en mi familia con en otras muchas estaban equivocados con una idea. Pensaban que la magia estaba a su servicio no ellos al servicio de la magia. La magia es todopoderosa para elegir en quien nacer,. Esa es mi idea.

Muy bonito. ¿Entonces qué piensas ahora de la guerra?.

Que murió mucha gente, que se provocó mucho sufrimiento por un tonta venganza.

¿venganza?

No conoces la historia de Voldemort.

Algo nos contó Harry.

¿Sabes que no era de sangre pura?- Hermione asintió, pero él siguió hablando como si contarle eso lo liberara- Él quiso vengarse por que su padre no lo quiso, quiso vengarse por que su madre prefirió morir a vivir sin su padre, quiso vengarse porque la gente no lo trataba como un Dios cuando era un mago tan poderoso, quiso vengarse por que había gente que tenía la sangre más pura que él.

¿Y por qué entonces no matar a los sangre pura?

Porque cada vez que mataba a un sangre sucia o a un mestizo, se estaba vengando de su padre o de lo que él podía haber sido. Y les decía a los sangre pura , que él un mestizo era más poderoso que ellos. Y supongo también que tanto poder tan joven lo trastorno.

Sí que has cambiado.

Ya no creo en los status. Me ha hecho sufrir demasiado. Os tenía mucha envidia. Mucha

¿a nosotros?

A veces deseaba ser un Gryffindor

¿Si no me digas?¿para qué?-riendo.

Creo que me sienta mejor el rojo y el dorado que el verde y el plata-dijo sonriendo levantándose y pensando que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso.- Estaba muy bueno, gracias.

Podemos seguir hablando, si quieres.

Creo que he tenido suficiente terapia por una noche, gracias Hermione. Y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Bue…Buenas noches- le respondió Hermione, que se había quedado en estado de shock no solo por las palabras del rubio si no por tenue roce de sus labios en su pelo.


	7. ¿Que ha sido eso?

**CAPITUL0 6: ****¿Qué ha sido eso?**

Estaba tomándome un vaso de leche, para ver si así conseguía poder conciliar el sueño, lo que había estado hablando con Malfoy no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, lo que tenía su lógica, pero no entendía como el haber vivido entre lo que más odiaba había podido cambiarle tanto. De repente oí unos ruidos en la puerta e inconscientemente me lleve la mano al bolsillo para coger mi varita, sin darme cuenta que no me servía para nada. Así que cogí de encima la encimera de la cocina el rodillo, y me acerque con sigilo a la puerta, no pude evitar una sonrisa al reconocer a mis amigos, que venían discutiendo del mismo tema sobre el cual lo habían hecho cuando se marchaban ¡Malfoy!.

Harry, tú dirás lo que quieras, pero no puedo, lo siento, pero no puedo, estaré cuando lo estéis alguno de vosotros pero no pasare ni 10 minutos solo con él.

Vale, no te sulfures. Ya lo has dejado claro –abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Hermione- lo has dicho esta mañana cuando nos hemos ido, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo has dicho en la reunión con la orden y he cerrado los oídos para no volver a oírlo desde donde nos hemos aparecido hasta aquí. Así que ¡Ron ya basta!.

Harry se sentó en un taburete en la barra de la cocina y suspiro mirando a Hermione.

Márchate y llévatelo. Prefiero cuidar solito de Malfoy que volver a estar más rato con él.

Muy gracioso, Harry, muy gracioso.-murmuro Ron, abriendo la nevera- Tengo un hambre de lobo- de repente de dio cuenta de la hora y pregunto- ¿Qué pasa Herms, el haber pasado todo el día con el Huron no te deja dormir?

No lo llames así. No son cosas mías-no estaba dispuesta aún a compartir con sus amigos lo que Malfoy le había contado- Ha sido agradable. Buenas noches chicos.

¿Ha dicho que ha sido agradable?-pregunto Ron mirado con extrañeza a Harry.- ¿Seguro que no se puede hacer magia aquí dentro?-al ver que Harry asentía- Entonces si no está hechizada Hermione se ha vuelto loca.

Harry no se lo dijo a su amigo pero pensaba que tenía razón, comió algo y se acostó. Mañana sería un día duro porque tenían que comunicarle a Malfoy lo que habían averiguado y no iba a ser fácil.

Draco, estaba tumbado en su cama, hacía ya rato que estaba despierto, pero no le apetecía compartir cereales y leche con esos dos, bastante había tenido con compartir tantas comidas en Hogwarts, pero estaban solos con Hermione, se levantó de golpe y se dispuso a salir, pero se paró en seco, desde cuando le importaba lo que le podían decir a Hermione, se dijo a si mismo que no era por ella, era porque alguien que había conocido a su antiguo yo lo había escuchado y le parecía a él, lo comprendía. Suspiro fuerte y salió, pero se paró en seco al oír lo que comentaban los amigos.

¿Estáis seguros de eso?-oyó que preguntaba Hermione – Pero no pueden hacerle eso. Son, son …..

Baja la voz, Hermione-oyó a Harry- No estamos seguros del todo, no al menos con ellos pero si con Parkinson y el resto, menos mal que lo hemos descubierto a tiempo y…..-al ver aparecer a Malfoy- Buenos días Malfoy.

¿Qué pasa con Parkinson?-pregunto sin ni siquiera saludar- ¿Quiénes son el resto?

Al menos podías dar los buenos días-dijo Ron de mala manera.

Buenos días, comadreja. ¿Qué pasa con Parkinson?.

¿Qué sabes de tus padres?

He preguntado yo primero. Puede que haga casi tres años que no sé nada de ellos, pero siguen siendo mis amigos.- mirando a Hermione- ¿Qué pasa?

La orden ha averiguado alguna cosa más, parece ser que los mortifagos no solo les inculcaron a sus hijos sus ideas sobre Voldemort, si no que los usaron como una especie de seguro-levanto la vista para mirarle- Pansy, Blaise y Theo están escondidos en una casa franca de la orden, a salvo de sus padres, todavía no saben nada de Goyle…..

¿Para que quiere la orden a mis amigos?

Para protegerlos igual que a ti, de sus padres, de los tuyos, del resto de mortifagos…

Mis padres están es Azkaban, o al menos mi padre.

No sé porque, pero os necesitan a los cinco para cumplir su plan. –Harry se levantó y se acercó más a Malfoy - ¿Recuerdas si paso algo durante ese tiempo que Voldemort estuvo en tu casa?-al ver la mirada del otro- Si no nos quieres ayudar para salvar al mundo, al menos ayúdanos a salvarte a ti.

No recuerdo nada- levantándose para irse- No os canséis buscando a Goyle, si hay un movimiento de mortifagos, él estará en el mismo centro, la muerte de Crabbe le afecto mucho…..

Nosotros estábamos allí…-dijo Ron.

Sí, pero él no era vuestro mejor amigo, ellos habían estado siempre juntos, no se separaban jamás, a veces pienso que eran más que amigos,-Malfoy suspiro- No tenéis que protegerlo, está con ellos, sin duda. ¿Qué pasa con mis padres?.

Tu padre no esta es Askaban, ni el tuyo ni los del resto,…

¿Se han escapado 5 de los más importantes mortifagos de una prisión de máxima seguridad?

No-dijo Harry enfadado al captar el tono de burla en las palabras del otro- Lo han hecho del Ministerio, cuando se dirigían a un sesión para mejorar sus condiciones en prisión, y….

¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Porque si de eso hace 4 meses, es el tiempo que llevo sintiendo molestias aquí- y volvió el brazo para mostrar el lugar donde debería estar la marca, los tres amigos se miraron entre si sorprendidos al no verla- Magia muggle- sonriendo tristemente- Laser. No se podía quitar con magia, pero Voldemort no era tan inteligente o tal vez si, la marca no se ve, pero sigo sintiendo sus efectos. Desde hace unos 4 meses tengo molestias, una vez es un dolor insoportable y otras no tanto.

¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?-pregunto Ron

A veces pienso que eres tonto-dijo Malfoy.- Yo que sé lo que a vosotros os interesa. No decís nada, no explicáis nada, os enfadáis cuando digo algo, que ¡oh milagro! Es importante para la misión.-enfrentándose a Ron, que estaba sujeto por sus amigos- Hasta que no tengáis claro que soy uno más de esta misión y no el enemigo no podremos adelantar nada. No soy el que era.

Malfoy se marchó dejando a los amigos mirándose entre ellos, Hermione dio un paso para seguir al otro, pero Ron la detuvo.

Ni lo pienses….

No es cuestión de decidir. Tiene razón, es su vida la que está en juego. –soltándose de Ron- Voy a hablar con Charlie.

¿Te vas?-viendo que se dirigía a la puerta- ¿Nos dejas solos con él?.

No te va a comer.

Malfoy oyó la puerta, iba a salir para hablar con Hermione, disculpase por su actitud cuando oyó las voces airadas de los chicos, por lo cual supo que quien se había ido era ella. Y decidió quedarse en su habitación, se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

Flash back

Draco se encontraba en la pequeña glorieta que había en el jardín de su casa, era allí donde se refugiaba durante el tiempo que Voldemort había invadido su casa, porque así sentía él lo que había pasado, habían invadido su casa, su mente, no podía decir que no había odiado a los sangre sucias, a los mestizos o a los traidores a la sangre, no podía negar que había deseado la vuelta de ese maldito ser o la muerte de aquellos a los que odiaba, pero jamás podía imaginar el dolor de las perdidas, las lágrimas de sus compañeros de colegio, el que algunos faltaran, la muerte de muggles que nada sabían del mundo mágico y todo para nada, había visto como su padre anteponía los deseos de ese ser a la vida de su hijo, de su mujer y todo para nada, su padre había dejado que ese ser lo torturara, y ahora todo estaba perdido, ese maldito ser había destruido el único sitio donde se sentía seguro, su colegio, había ordenado matar a niños sin pestañear , había visto morir a uno de sus mejores amigos. Un ruido a sus espaldas, lo hizo girarse, vio como Theo de la mano de Pansy, llegaban hasta él acompañados de Blaise y Goyle.

¿Qué pasa?.-sus amigos se sentaron junto a él- Los de la puta Orden nos están buscando. Nos van a llevar al ministerio-dijo Goyle- ¿Sabéis lo que quieren para nosotros?

Vamos a vivir entre muggles, sin magia-dijo Pansy- No nos dejaran vernos-apoyo la cabeza en el hombre de Theo- No van a dejar que nos veamos.

Es por nuestro bien, linda-dijo Theo acariciándole la mano- Es eso o Askaban. Saben que no tenemos la culpa…

Pero no se fían de nosotros-dijo Blaise, se encogió de hombros-Para ser sinceros yo tampoco lo haría.

Draco, ¿Qué pasa?-repitió Goyle su pregunta- ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Huimos?

No-dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las manos- Voy aceptarlo, no le debo nada a nadie, salvo a vosotros, mis padres no pensaron en mí, salvo al final, cuando sabían que todo estaba perdido, ellos debían de haberme protegido, debían de haber dicho no, luchar ellos las batallas- los miro muy serio- Nuestros padres debieron habernos protegido de todo. Quiero otra vida.

Pues que os vaya bien, acachar el lomo ante la orden, es hacerlo ante Potter y el mato a Crabbe….

No fue él y lo sabes. El fuego lo provoco él, Potter nos salvó.

Si Potter no hubiera querido ser el héroe, no hubiera pasado eso, además tu nos hiciste seguirte

Y tú decidiste seguir haciéndolo.

Chicos, no discutáis,-dijo PAnsy, miro a Theo- Theo y yo también vamos a aceptarlo, pediremos seguir viéndonos, pero no quiero más muertes,.-miro a Goyle- salíamos de Hogwarts –Theo le apretó la mano para darle fuerzas- Los mortifagos nos estaban esperando, empezaron a matar a los niños que salían, ¡niños pequeños Goyle! ¡Slytherin!, una niña rubia cayó en mis brazos, en ese momento llegaron los miembros de la orden y acabaron con ellos, nos salvaron. Los mortifagos mataron a niños, no les importaba su tipo de sangre. Yo no quiero ser así.

Pues yo también voy aceptar. Quiero otra vida.

Haced lo que queráis-dijo Goyle desapareciendo.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron mirando donde antes estaba el chico, se abrazaron y de la mano se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa, sin saber cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que volvieran a verse cuando salieran de allí.

Fin del flash back.

Unos golpes lo despertaron, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, no quería ver a nadie, y menos a uno de esos dos, pero la voz que acompaño a los golpes que sonaron nuevamente le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Malfoy, ¿puedes salir un momento por favor?-abrió la puerta y la vio allí parada- Ven al salón, tenemos que decirte algo.-la siguió- Siéntate.

Veras, Malfoy-dijo Harry- Hermione acaba de regresar de hablar con la Orden y después de eso, han decidido que tienes razón, que debemos considerarte parte del equipo. Lo único es que no podrás salir de aquí, aun no sé por qué pero eres el principal objetivo.

¿Mis amigos están bien protegidos?

Mucho, aunque no te aseguro que cuando los veas estén un poquito más gorditos-dijo Harry- ¿Seguro que no sabes nada que pueda llevarnos a Goyle?

No, pero seguro que no hará falta que lo protejáis, estará en todo el meollo. Jamás pensó que nuestros padres no tuvieran razón, jamás cuestiono los métodos de los mortifagos, nosotros dudamos, puede que no recapacitáramos en su momento, pero en algún momento dudamos, prueba es que hemos cambiado, pero el no, más aún después de la muerte de Crabbe. – de repente fue como si a Malfoy se le hubiera ocurrido algo, cogió una servilleta y apunto algo- La madre de Crabbe murió cuando él era muy pequeño, pero su padre murió en la batalla con Voldemort, la casa donde vivía está deshabitada, puede que allí podías encontrar alguna cosa, Goyle vivía cerca y poco antes de separarnos cuando no sabíamos dónde encontrarle, era allí donde se escondía.

Ron y Harry se pusieron en pie, cogiendo el papel de las manos de Malfoy se dirigieron a informar a la Orden. Malfoy le dijo a Hermione.

Vete tú y que se quede uno de ellos-le sonrió- Prometo no meter al que se quede en ningún lio.

No me fio de ninguno de los tres-dijo Hermione sonriendo- Durante los años de estudio en Hogwarts, estos dos me prometieron hasta la saciedad que no harían caso de tus pullas y jamás me hicieron caso.

Puede, pero no te lo prometí yo.

Ya, pero tampoco me fio de ti

HEy!-grito Ron- Que seguimos aquí. Hermione, ya no somos niños, podremos controlarnos. Podremos pasar unas horas sin que mama Hermione nos controle.

Iré yo sola,- dijo cogiendo su chaqueta- Tengo ganas de hacer algunos hechizos.

¡No iras sola!

¡No iras sola!

¡No iras sola!

Hermione se volvió al oír la misma frase en tres voces distintas, pero solo una le asombro y a ese se dirigió.

Pero si lo has propuesto tu

Pero no pensaba que ibas a ir….¡sola!

¡A mí no me chilles!

¡No te estoy…..-suspiro- No te estoy chillando, no pensaba que iba a aceptar. Ven con uno de ellos. Goyle es peligroso, muy peligroso.

Ron y Harry se quedaran aquí. Voy con Charlie.

Y salió por la puerta. Ron y Harry se miraron entre si y ambos miraron a Malfoy. Este se había quedado con la mirada fija en la puerta, se giró cogió varias piezas de fruta y sin decir palabra se metió en su cuarto.

¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?-dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

Ninguno de los amigos entendía lo que había pasado delante mismo de sus narices, como su amiga hablaba con su antigua némesis como lo podía hacer con ellos, y encima él se preocupaba por ella, si no supieran que en esa casa no tenía cabida la magia, hubieran pensado que estaban hechizados.


	8. Conociendo al enemigo

**CAPITULO 7: **** Conociendo al enemigo**

Ron y Harry estaban en el salón hablando de sus cosas, lanzaban miradas furtivas hacia el pasillo, para ver si aparecía por ahí su archienemigo. Ron aún no terminaba de entender por qué si la Orden estaba protegiendo al resto del grupo, ellos, precisamente ellos tenían que cargar con el hurón albino, lo que no acababa de entender era porque parecía que durante la época escolar, él y Hermione habían sido amiguísimos, cuando él sabía que era todo lo contrario. De repente, una voz invadió su mente-

-"Tal vez sea así porque ella ha sabido dejar lo que paso atrás y ver quien es realmente ahora Malfoy"- dijo Harry.

-¡Joder Harry! –dijo Ron mirando enfadado a su amigo- No hagas eso, me da yuyu que te metas en mi mente y más me da que me hables así-

-"Entonces presta más atención a tus clases de Oclumancia".

\- ¡Que no hagas eso Harry!- levantándose del sillón y alejándose de su amigo- Si sigues te lanzo, te lanzo….-mirando a su alrededor y llevando la mano al frutero- ¡Esto!

\- ¿un plátano pocho?-dijo ahora si Harry- Vamos Ron no te enfades era una broma, se puso serio- De verdad deberías de tomarte más en serio las clases de Oclumancia. Es importante para nuestro trabajo. No sabemos lo preparados que pueden estar los nuevos mortifagos.

\- Seguro que mucho mejor preparados que los antiguos-se oyó a su espalda.

¡Joder!. ¿Nos espiabas Malfoy?-dijo muy cabreado Ron.- ¿Qué quieres?

\- No nos os espiaba, comadreja. Solo he salido a tomar agua. No os preocupéis, podéis seguir haciendo de perfectos carceleros, que vuelvo a mi cuarto.

\- Huron desteñido- murmuro Ron por lo bajo.

\- Albino, si no te importa.

\- Malfoy? ¿Por qué no te quedas y charlamos?

\- ¿Charlar? No creo que nosotros tengamos nada de qué hablar.

\- Eres un maldito mortifago-dijo Ron.

Malfoy se volvió lentamente y se dirigió a Ron que, fue retrocediendo hasta dar con la parte de las rodillas en la mesa de centro.

\- Voy hacerte un pregunta, Wesley. ¿Por qué nunca tu o tus hermanos apoyasteis la pureza de la sangre?

\- Porque era lo correcto.

\- ¿Y por qué razón lo era?

\- Me lo enseñaron mis padres y ellos mis abuelos, ha sido así desde siempre en mi familia.

\- Y en la mía ha sido lo contrario, correcto o no. Eso es lo que me enseñaron. No está bien que me convirtiera en mortifago, pero a eso es a lo me enseñaron a aspirar, como a ti y tus hermanos, dedicaros a las leyes mágicas o a ser aurores o cualquier otra cosa. Mis padres estaban equivocados, da igual cual sea tu ascendencia, mientras la magia fluya por tus venas. Lo que te hace sucio o impuro es la maldad, no el tener magia o no. –suspiro y se dio la vuelta, antes de marcharse les dijo- No estoy orgulloso de lo que intente hacer, no estoy orgulloso de cosas que me obligaron hacer. –miro a Harry- No cambie solamente por el digamos "tratamiento de choque" que impuso el Ministerio, empecé a cambiar antes de la batalla. Lo único de lo que estoy orgulloso en esa época, es de qué hice lo que pude para evitar que os reconocieran en mi casa, en intentar ayudaros…

\- ¿ayudarnos?¿tu cuándo?-dijo Ron con desprecio…

\- Es una pena que el único que puede corroborar lo que digo haya muerto. Ese día no intentaba impediros destruir ese horrocrux, quería destruirlo yo, quería librarme de ese ser, Voldemort destruyo mi vida. He deseado mucho tiempo no ser un Malfoy, un sangre pura, pero es lo que soy, lo que me enseñaron, lo que tengo que ser.

\- Pensaba que habías cambiado-dijo serio Harry.

\- Y lo he hecho Potter, por eso voy a utilizar todo lo que me enseñaron mis padres para aprender a no caer en los errores en los que cayeron ellos y sus amigos, en lo que me hicieron creer. Voy a limpiar mi apellido, renegar de todo ese pasado oscuro.- sonrió de manera triste- ¿Si un Black pudo cambiar, porque no puedo yo? Tengo sangre de los Black corriendo por mis venas, y siento que es la misma que corría por las venas de Sirius.

Los amigos vieron cómo se alejaba por el pasillo y volvía a meterse en su cuarto. Harry se volvió a mirar a Ron, preguntándole de manera muda.

No me fio de él.- suspiro hondo- No creo que pueda cambiar lo que me inspira, lo que siento por él. Lo nuestro fue oído a primera vista.

Pues tendrás que solucionarlo, creo que ha cambiado y mucho, y no creo que sea el único-miro a su amigo- ¿No tienes nada que contarme?.

¿Yo? No para nada.-viendo la cara que ponía su amigo- ¿Qué te ha contado Ginny?

Ginny no me ha contado nada. Yo mismo te vi.- mirándolo muy serio- Tu novia.

¿Qué pasa con To….con Victoria?. Es una chica normal, estudiante en su primer año de universidad, no me iras a echar en cara que es menor que yo. Ginny es más joven que tu- se levantó nervioso y comenzó a pasearse por el salón- Ella es dos años menor que nosotros pero eso no creo que sea impedimento, porque…

Es muggle, Ron….

¡¿Qué?!- grito (no se sabía dónde empezaba su cara y terminaba el pelo)- No me vengas ahora tú con tonterías, eso no me importaría un pimiento. Pero por su sangre corre la vena más pura que existe en el mundo mágico, Tory es….

Astoria Emily Greengras-termino Harry.- Charlie te va a matar. Debías protegerla Ron, ayudarla a esconderse. No hacer tontos paseos de enamorados por ahí.

Es fantástica Harry, todo lo que buscaba en todas las chicas sin saberlo. –al ver la cara de su amigo- Si, vale bien, cuando me la asignaron quise matarla, pero se ha ganado esto-señalando su corazón- ¿Vas a cubrirme?

Llevo haciéndolo meses- le toco el hombro a su amigo- ME hubiera gustado que me lo contaras. Pero me vengare.

¿Vengarte?¿Cómo?

No lo sé, pero me vengare. No sé, tal vez Cath vuele hacia la madriguera, con una cartita…..-Harry se encogió al recibir el golpe de un cojín- Vale, vale no diré nada, pero si antes de una semana no hemos tenido una cita doble, tu madre no se cortara en enviarte un vociferador donde estés.

¿No decías que no ibas a decir nada?

La futura Sra. Potter no es tan fácil de convencer como yo.- bostezo.- Me voy a la cama. Duerme bien.

Buenas noches.

Ron no siguió a su amigo, se quedó en la oscuridad mirando hacia un punto desconocido del infinito, rumiando las palabras que le había dicho Malfoy, palabras que se mezclaban con otras que había oído no hacía mucho de la boca de su novia, palabras y formas de expresarse, que se parecían mucho a otras que se leían en muchos informes de la Orden. Y no dejaba de preguntarse si no solo por lo que podía sucederles a todos los que le importaban, si no por el bien del mundo mágico debían de averiguar qué coño estaba pasando y para que querían a esos 5 ex – Slytherin en concreto y por qué coño Malfoy era tan importante.


	9. Acercando posturas

**CAPITULO 8: **** Acercando posturas**

Malfoy no sabía por que le había dicho esas cosas a Wesley, pero era cierto una persona tiene unas creencias principalmente por que las ve desde niño, y solo cuando se es mayor se puede cambiar de opinión o no hacerlo. Había comprendido que lo que le habían enseñado no estaba bien y más viniendo de una persona que era todo a lo contrario que predicaba. Voldemort era mestizo y se erigía en el gran líder de los sangre pura, cuando la suya no lo era. No podía decir que les tuviera envidia a los Gryffindor por su amistad, porque sabía que la suya con sus amigos era igual de sólida que la de ellos, pero les había enviado esa creencia ciega por lo que luchaban.

Los oyó por el pasillo dirigirse a sus habitaciones, oyó el rumor sordo de sus conversaciones, se preguntaba cómo podían estar tan tranquilos sabiendo que su amiga estaba por ahí sola, sin que ellos estuvieran para ayudarla, una imagen se formó en su cabeza, Granger toda vestida de cuero negro, con sus rizos flotando a su alrededor con la varita en alto, flanqueada por los altos y pelirrojos hermanos mayores de la comadreja, la sonrisa afloro a sus labios y supo que ella seria perfecta para salvaguardar la espalda de sus compañeros, con ese pensamiento se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado, suspiro hondo y entro se sorprendió al ver que la sala estaba tan cual ella la había dejado, la verdad se esperaba encontrarla hecha polvo y a su amigos y a Malfoy espatarrados por ahí, echos polvo por los golpes que se había echo al pelearse. Podía haber vuelto antes de anochecer el día anterior, pero quería darles a sus amigos la oportunidad de ver que su antiguo compañero de colegio había cambiado, al menos ella creía que había cambiado.

Fue una sorpresa para ella cuando entro en la sede de la Orden encontrarse con los amigos de Malfoy, una extraña sensación la recorrió cuando entro por la puerta y Pansy Parkinson se abalanzo sobre ella para preguntarle por Malfoy, más tarde, mientras dormía en su habitación, pudo analizar fríamente que lo que había sentido solo se podía describir con una palabra "celos". ¿Por qué demonios podía estar ella celosa de esa chica? Malfoy solo era una misión, no era nada suyo, pero sin embargo cuando cerraba los ojos, y a su mente acudían viejas imágenes del colegio, recordando la relación que había unido a los dos chicos, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación, la misma cuando siendo también estudiante veía a su amigo Ron besarse con su novia Lavander.

Después de despedirse de todo el mundo en la Orden y asegurarles a todos que tendría cuidado y feliz de que hubieran aceptado la sugerencia de los móviles para comunicarse dado que no podían usar magia.

Dejo las bolsas de la compra en la cocina y se dirigió con cuidado a la habitación de sus amigos, Ron y Harry dormían espatarrados cada uno en su cama, roncando a intervalos como si hubieran ensayado una extraña melodía, cerro con cuidado la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, se dio cuenta que la puerta de Malfoy estaba entreabierta, se acercó a cerrarla y no pudo evitar la tentación de echar un vistazo, abrió un poco más la puerta y se asomó, vio que la cama estaba vacía, las sabanas estaban revueltas y el edredón estaba en el suelo, preguntándose donde estaba el chico, se dio la vuelta para darse de bruces con el objeto de sus pensamientos.

¿Espiando Granger?

Hermione iba a responder pero se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder responder, solo bebiendo con la mirada al hombre que tenía delante. Malfoy iba con el pecho descubierto, descalzo, despeinado y aun con los ojos semicerrados, aun con el recuerdo del sueño recién dejado atrás, el pantalón de pijama de seda negra, caía hasta sus caderas revelando que tras esa suave de tela negra nada más había.

No, no lo hacía-dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza como para despejarse y apartándose de él dejando libre la entrada de la habitación- He llegado ahora mismo, y me extraño ver la puerta abierta, iba a cerrarla y me di cuenta de que no estabas-¿Dónde estabas?.

Me desperté hace una rato, me hice un café-dijo levantando la taza mostrándosela- he salido al jardín, a tomármelo tranquilamente. ¿Te ha parecido bien mi disertación o lo hago por escrito?-dijo mordaz.

No seas borde. Sabes la situación-bajando la mirada- ¿Qué tal con los chicos?

¿Ya has comprobado que están vivitos y coleando? Tus amiguitos están bien.

Malfoy….-en tono de advertencia- Se perfectamente como os lleváis, no me hubiera extrañado nada, ver la sala totalmente destrozada y a vosotros más bien de color morado y llenos de heridas que sanos y salvos cada uno durmiendo en vuestros cuartos.

Tan solo aclaramos algunos puntos,- ya dentro de su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Hermione- Ayudo mucho que solo salí de mi cuarto en contadas ocasiones y solo durante unos minutos, pero creo que el poco tiempo que pase con Potter y Wesley les dejo claro que ya no soy ese niñato del colegio-cerro la puerta pero la volvió a abrir y le dijo- Lo que no me quedo tan claro es si ellos han cambiado.

Hermione se metió en su cuarto, y después de coger algunas cosas, se metió en el baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió de su cuarto vestida cómodamente con unos leggins negros, un enorme jersey rojos con el cuello barca que se le bajaba por un hombro dejando al descubierto que debajo llevaba un camiseta negra de tirante, se encontró con los tres chicos de la casa desayunando tranquilamente, hablando de Quidditch tan ensimismados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que la chica había llegado a la cocina se había servido un poco de café y estaba desayunando con ellos. Hermione sonrió por que las voces de los chicos le recordaba a la mañanas del Gran Comedor después de un gran partido, levanto la vista para encontrarse con los perlados ojos de Malfoy mirando, este le sonrió por encima de la taza demostrándole a Hermione que su suposición de que ellos no se había dado cuenta de su entrada no era correcta, tal vez Ron y Harry no se habían enterado pero por supuesto él si lo había hecho.

¡Hermione! –dijo Ron- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que la lleno de mantequilla.

Dos tazas de café y la retrasmisión de un partido.-respondió limpiándose – un ratito.

¿Dormiste en la sede?-le pregunto Harry.

Sí. –mirando a Malfoy- Tus amigos que te cuides, y que no hagas locuras, Pansy me ha dicho que te recuerdes tu promesa, que si no te matara.-dirigiéndose a Harry- Cuando queráis podemos hablar de lo de ayer.

¿Qué paso ayer?-pregunto Malfoy- ¿Lo encontrasteis?

No. Todo estaba vacío. Daba la sensación de que hacía mucho tiempo que no había nadie por ahí. Pero Charlie encontró rastros de magia con una antigüedad de 24 horas o 48 como mucho. No podemos asegurar de que sea suya, porque era magia muy básica, como de hacer fuego o conjurar comida. Sin embargo si han visto a Goyle…..-miro a Malfoy- cerca de la zona donde está tu casa, claro que en aquella zona también están las casas de los otros.

Pero la mía es la única que está deshabitada.

Pero sabríamos si alguien está ahí-dijo Ron

¿Por qué?-pregunto muy interesado Malfoy- ¿Habéis puesto bajo vigilancia mi casa?

Todas las casas de antiguos mortifagos están bajo vigilancia, pero la tuya al estar desactivada tiene puesto un controlador que avisa a la Orden-mirando a Malfoy- ¡Ojo a la Orden no al Ministerio! Cuando alguien entra en ella y sabremos exactamente si es cualquier mago o no.

¿Me estás diciendo que sabréis quien es quien entre en mi casa, Potter?

Sabremos si es un mago cualquiera o…..

O son mis padres…...-Malfoy los miro y suspirando dijo- Cuando me dejaron en la casa de los muggles un miembro del Ministerio llego a la casa para comunicarme que mi padre había sido condenado al beso del dementor, que se me comunicaría cuando se haría efectiva la condena, cosa que aún no se ha hecho. Mi madre podía elegir entre vivir desterrada en el mundo muggle pero cerca de mí y sin magia, o con su magia restringida y fuera del país, dado que en tres años no he sabido nada de ella supongo que escogió esto último- a Hermione no se le paso por alto el destello del dolor en los ojos del chico al recordar la información que tenia de sus padres- Supongo que a los padres del resto la condena sería más o menos parecida,-al ver la pregunta en los ojos de los otros- Desde que nos pusieron en esas casa francas muggles no he sabido nada de mis amigos, podéis darme varetiserum si así lo queréis

No tranquilo confiamos en tus palabras.- dijo Harry dejando asombrados no solo a sus amigos sino a Malfoy- Averiguaremos lo que pasa, ya he hablado de tu petición con la Orden, Malfoy. La van a estudiar.

¿Qué petición?-dijo Ron

Te lo explicare más tarde ….- le dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Malfoy.

No, yo se lo diré. No quiero poner en riesgo la vida de nadie para proteger mi vida, cuando haya que luchar no me voy a esconder a vuestras espaldas, voy a luchar por la nueva vida que quiero llevar.-mirando a Hermione- ¿Solo habéis aclarado eso de Goyle en la orden?

No, hemos aclarado más cosas-dijo Hermione cogiendo una bolsa y acercándose a los tres chicos- Mirad esto es un móvil. No podemos estar de aquí para allá para poder comunicarnos con la orden, así que en la orden hay uno, otro para la casa y otro para cualquiera de nosotros tres-señalándose a sí misma y a sus amigos excluyendo de manera deliberada a Malfoy –estemos fuera. Si resultáramos descubiertos y…-viendo que Malfoy se iba- ¿A dónde vas?.

Me has excluido claramente, así que…

No seas imbécil Draco –la sorpresa fue general incluso para ella misma.- Solo lo he dicho en referencia a salir al exterior, sabes que no puedes hacerlo y eso no depende de mí, si necesitas cualquier cosa de la orden o de cualquiera que este fuera puedes hacer uso del teléfono, ahora no sea infantil y acércate a escuchar lo que tengo que decir, sobre todo si siente que los mortifagos acechan tu culo y quieres que la magia vuelva a tu vida.

Vale Gran…Hermione-se acercó y se sentó a su lado- Si tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

Hermione se quedó mirando al chico y sonrió se volvió a sus amigos y siguió explicando el uso que tendría el móvil en caso de un ataque a la casa, y lo que le habían dicho en la Orden para los próximos días.


	10. Mariposas en el estomago

**CAPITULO 9: **** Mariposas en el estómago.**

Habían pasado unos días muy raros, en una especie de calma chicha, ninguno de los tres chicos habían salido de la casa, salvo para conseguir suministros, y pasaban todo el tiempo intentando averiguar, para qué demonios querían los mortifagos a Malfoy y sus amigos. Draco no hacía más que repasar mentalmente todas las reuniones en las que había estado cuando era un aprendiz, pero no lograba recordar si le habían hecho algo especial o raro, que le llevara a la conclusión de que les serviría de algo. Hermione se dio cuenta hasta qué punto les era necesaria la magia, a sus amigos. Harry a pesar de haber vivido sus primeros once años en el mundo muggle, lo había olvidado muy pronto, y parecía tan perdido sin magia como Ron o Draco. Ella a pesar de que casi la mitad de su vida había sido en el mundo mágico, vivía en una especie de universos paralelo a un tiempo y a pesar de que en algunos momentos le hormigueaban las manos por la necesidad de empuñar una varita y hacer algunos hechizos, sabía perfectamente vivir sin ella, sin embargo sabía que no era el caso de ninguno de los chicos. Levanto la mirada de los papeles que estaban estudiando y observo al resto, había tenido una idea para evitar el tedio.

Malfoy-el interpelado levanto la vista- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

Por supuesto.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no practicas magia?-al ver la expresión de Ron- ¿Desde hace tres años?

Sí, mes arriba mes abajo- mirándola extrañado- ¿Y quieres saberlo por…..?

Harry – sin responderle al rubio- ¿Crees posible que la orden le permita a Malfoy salir de la casa a practicar?

¡Está loca Herms!-grito Ron.- Hace tres años les prohibieron hacer magia, además no tiene varita…-al ver la cara de sus amigos- ¡conserva su varita!.

Si, Ron. Conserva su varita- respondió Harry- La conserva pero no podía usarla, se sabría si hubiera intentando usarla, le hacen revisiones periódicas para saber si la ha usado, no le pueden quitar la magia, solo prohibirle usarla. – pasándose la mano por el pelo- Creo que Hermione tiene razón, debemos practicar todos, no solo Malfoy, -al ver bufar a Ron- ¿Quieres que Malfoy no use su varita y si nos atacan tener que defenderlo tu cuando sabes que es un mago excelente y puede defender perfectamente él solito?

Hablare con Bill o Charlie, para comentárselo- dijo Hermione- Ron no refunfuñes, ya eres una persona adulta, no un niño pequeño. Además llevo aquí demasiado, también quiero practicar.

Los chicos la vieron alejarse, Malfoy la observo marcharse, mientras a su lado Harry intentaba convencer a Ron que era lo mejor, y él rogaba para que le permitieran hacer magia, no solo porque la echaba de menos si no porque estaba harto de estar entre esas cuatro paredes y también quería volver al antiguo método de vigilancia, Potter y Wesley de trabajo de campo y Granger como su carcelera, solos los dos. Sacudió despacio la cabeza como si quisiera borrar de su pensamiento, la idea que había surgido pero a su mente acudían las imágenes de la noche que habían visto la película y Granger se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y como se había acurrucado entre sus brazos cuando la había llevado a la cama, con total confianza. Algo se había despertado en su interior, algo largo tiempo adormecido, sedado, obligado a no existir.

Bien – dijo Hermione volviendo al salón- He hablado con Charlie, y lo tiene que comentar con los jefazos-señalando al techo con un dedo- pero no cree que haya ningún problema, solo tiene que encontrar la manera de que Malfoy salga de aquí, que no levante sospechas de ir de aquí para allá, de echo nadie lo ha visto entrar.-miro a sus amigos que la miraban sin entenderla- Que penséis en una solución, chicos.

La verdad, no entiendo cómo pudiste ser declarada la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts, de los últimos 60 años.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto con voz acida Hermione.

Pociones, Granger, creo recordar que eras la segunda de tu promoción- dijo Malfoy con sorna- eras muy buena, pero….

¿Pero qué?-pregunto de manera agresiva Ron- Si tú eras el mejor era por que eras el niño bonito de Snape, no creo que tu fueras capaz de preparar la poción multijugos en segundo como hizo Hermione- bajando la voz al ver la cara de sus dos amigos.

¿Preparaste la poción multijugos en segundo? Eso es imposible.

Pues lo es –dijo Harry- Recuerdas que ella estuvo un tiempo sin aparecer por clase poco antes de que la atacara el basilisco- al ver que asentía- Si eso puede que no te prueba nada-sin ver que Hermione negaba al saber lo que Harry iba a contarle a Hermione- Pues entonces acuérdate de una conversación con tus guardaespaldas, éramos Ron y yo, transformados en ellos, les decías que ojala a la próxima sangre sucia que atacara el heredero fuera a Granger - al ver que el rubio palidecía y sin hacer caso a Hermione que lo cogía del brazo para que callara- dijiste….

Que ojala esta vez sí muriera-termino Malfoy por el- Solo era un crio, cruel y miserable, que además estaba celoso Perdóname Hermione.-dijo pasando por al lado de la chica y marchándose a su cuarto dando un portazo.

¡Eres imbécil Harry¡-dijo Hermione dándole un golpe en el brazo.- No hacía falta ser tan cruel.

¿Cómo querías demostrarle lo de la poción multijugos?-dijo Ron mirándola atónito- ¡Fue por defenderte!

Podíais haberle descrito la sala común de Slytherin.-le contesto ella.

¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?-pregunto Harry

Porque estaba empezando a confiar, a abrirse, a ser solo Draco y no Malfoy. – marchándose también ella a su cuarto- Marcharos al cuartel a por ingredientes para la poción multijugos y comunicarle el plan a Charlie. No hace falta que le digáis que ha sido idea de Malfoy, yo la hare más tarde.

Los dos amigos se miraron sin entender qué demonios había pasado ahí. Hermione había defendido a Malfoy como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, Harry no había querido ser tan cruel, pero en su defensa podía decirse que no sabía que el recordar lo cruel que había sido de niño podía hacerle tanto daño a Malfoy, pero de momento no pensaba disculparse, era mejor dejar pasar un poco de tiempo y hablar como adultos, estando los dos un poco más tranquilos.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto, buscando en internet (al menos la orden había dotado a la casa de todas la comodidades muggles) sobre ritos raros, sectas y religiones antiguas, para ver si podía averiguar algo. Cuando unos golpes a su puerta la sorprendieron, levanto la cabeza pero no abrió la puerta.

¿Herms?- se oyó la voz de Harry- Nos marchamos. Charlie ha llamado por el móvil y quiere que vayamos algunos- se oyó un silencio como si Harry esperara oír la voz de su amiga- Uno de nosotros puede quedarse y si quieres ir tu a la Orden.

Hermione suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta la abrió un poco para contestarle a su amigo.

No, es mejor que vayáis vosotros, no quiero tener que limpiar y recoger el desastre si os dejo a cualquiera de vosotros solos con él.

No creo que…-le corto a Ron

Ron, os habéis pasado- haciéndoles el gesto de callarlos- Los dos. No solo no quiero dejaros a ninguno solos con Malfoy, es que no quiero pasar tiempo con vosotros, no cuando os comportáis como niños mimados y no como hombres adultos. –miro a Harry- pasaste por un infierno para vencer a Voldemort y que nadie fuera juzgado por su sangre o por quien o que fueron sus padres y eso es exactamente lo que estáis haciendo con Malfoy. Sería bueno que os quedarais un par de días en la Orden, que todo se enfrié, que él –señalando con la cabeza la puerta del rubio- se calme-viendo la cara de Ron- Yo no le he hecho nada, Ron.-y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Los dos amigos se miraron y suspirando cerraron la puerta y se marcharon, sin quitarse de encima la sensación de que su amiga estaba cambiando y lo estaba haciendo a pasos agigantados.

Hermione se llevó la mano a los ojos, que le picaban, dirigió su mirada al reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de 6 horas investigando para la misión y haciendo parte de su trabajo de la universidad muggle. Tenía hambre. Se levantó y estirándose se masajeo el cuello que también le dolía. Salió de su cuarto y se paró delante de la de Malfoy, iba a llamar pero se lo pensó mejor, cocinaría algo, igual Malfoy con comida delante se tomaba mejor la oferta de hablar.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Había oído a los imbéciles como se paraban delante de la puerta de ella, como diciéndole algo, como rogando, ella no había abierto enseguida pero no había tardado en hacerlo, no sabía que se habían dicho, porque habían bajado la voz, pero sí que había oído los pasos de ellos alejarse y cerrar la puerta. Lo que le había dicho el puto caracortada era cierto, siempre había tenido celos de ella. En un principio le parecía la típica niña que se lo aprendía todo de memoria pero que lo olvidaba nada más responder, que no sabría aplicarlo en la práctica, pero ahí también se equivocaba, era buena, muy buena en todo, solo la había podido superar en pociones, y no era por que Snape fuera el jefe de su casa y su padrino, sino porque le encantaba esa asignatura, y tenía un don para ella, como muchos Black. Sonriendo recordó que también la había superado en Vuelo, pero ahí estaba empatado con Potter. Sonrió con amargura recordando cómo le había dicho a su padre que era el mejor en vuelo, que había superado a la sangre sucia, que esa asignatura sería la primera de todas en las que él la iba a superar, y como su padre le había dicho que debería darle vergüenza estar empatado con Potter que jamás había tocado un escoba voladora y que además había sido el nombrado buscador de su equipo en esa primera clase. Su padre siempre miraba que alguien había quedado antes que él o empatado con él, nunca valoraba sus logros. No le felicito cuando fue nombrado Prefecto, porque también Granger y Wesley lo habían sido, no le gusto cuando lo nombraron Premio Anual, le dijo que no era un honor cuando una sangre sucia era el otro. Jamás valoro sus logros ni le felicito por conseguirlos porque siempre veía que había alguien que era igual a él o superior, jamás lo animo para que estudiara para conseguir un buen historial académico sino para ser mejor que todos, para demostrar que un Malfoy siempre es el mejor. Jamás le pregunto lo que quería o deseaba, le hizo creer que sus sueños eran los de su padre. Sonrió con tristeza recordando sus sueños de niño, cualquiera pensaría que quería ser auror, pero no él quería ser medimago, cuando se lo dijo a su padre, lo miro con desdén y le dijo "Tu solo serás lo que yo quiera que seas". Oculto que le gustaba estudiar, y ante todo el mundo pasó a ser alguien despreciable, y casi llego a creerse que él era así. Pero nada paso como su padre y sus amigos querían y alguien le dio una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida. Iba a luchar por conservar esa oportunidad y por fin iba a vivir como él quería, bajo sus propias normas.

Unos suaves golpes le sacaron de sus cavilaciones y miro la hora en su reloj, era muy tarde, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni ver a nadie ni siquiera a ella.

Malfoy- se oyó su voz- He hecho algo de cena- oyó un risita- Tranquilo no es pasta, pero te gustara- ¿Saldrás a cenar algo?-no le contesto- Los chicos no están y no volverán en unos días.-no la oía pero sabía que estaba tras la puerta- No pasa nada por lo que conto Harry, ya lo sabía. Sé que no soy una de tus personas favoritas y entonces solo eras un niño con ganas de notoriedad- la oyó suspirar- Vale, no salgas, sé que estas cabreado. Dejare la cena en el horno. Que pases buena noche.

Volvió a sentarse, no quería dejarse llevar por su voz, tenía razón estaba cabreado pero no con ella, con el mismo por haber sido tan imbécil. Suspiro pensando dejar pasar un rato y hablar con más tranquilidad mañana.

El estómago empezó a rumiarle, recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, miro la hora y al no oír ningún ruido supuso que la chica ya se habría ido a la cama, no volvió a insistir en que saliera a cenar y se lo agradeció en el alma. Salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido que pudiera molestar a la castaña, se sorprendió cuando se encontró con la tele encendida pero nadie viéndola, se maldijo así mismo por haber puesto a la castaña en un estado por la discusión con sus amigos, como para que esta olvidara algo como apagar la tele, se dirigió a ella para apagarla, cuando una voz lo paro.

Si no te importa, estaba viéndola-se giró de golpe para verla sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá rodeada por un bol de helado de chocolate, nata montada y caramelo- Si te apartas podre ver mejor esta escena me encanta.

Malfoy se giró para ver lo que le importaba tanto a la chica, pensando que estaría viendo algún documental, cuando en la pantalla vio a una chica rubia muy guapa sentada en la cama, con un chico acuclillado frente a ella, vestido de cuero y cuyo color de pelo le recordaba al suyo, el chico le estaba diciendo algo a la chica, algo que evidentemente la estaba emocionando y también era muy evidente que él estaba loco por la chica, observo como Hermione intentaba aguantar las lágrimas cuando la chica le pedía al chico que no la dejara sola y le decía que se acostara a su lado.

Se dio cuenta que alrededor de Hermione había varias cajas de diferentes grupos de Dvd´s , seis de ellas estaban a un lado, por lo que supuso que ya las había visto, vio con sorpresa que era una serie que la hija de los muggles que lo había acogido veía, una serie que él no acaba de entender, sabia más o menos de que iba la historia. La voz de Hermione lo saco de su ensoñación.

Si quieres comer, en el horno tienes tu parte. No has comido nada desde esta mañana-mirándolo a la cara.- No creas que me preocupo por ti, es que el ruido que hacen tus tripas no me va dejar ver mi serie y son los últimos capítulos.

Son dvd, puedes verlo cuando quieras- la hizo girarse hacia él- Además no sé por qué estas cabreada conmigo, yo no he hecho nada.

Si lo has hecho, te has cabreado conmigo sin motivo, he mandado a mis amigos lejos para que te tranquilices y tú no me hablas. –volviendo su atención a la pantalla- Me relaja verla, y no me canso de verla.

Se dirigió a la cocina y con el plato de comida en la mano, se sentó a su lado, viendo la sucesión de escenas de la serie. Vi las escenas de acción combinadas con las dulces y románticas, con las divertidas.

Draco noto como Hermione se iba acercando más a él conforme se iba acercando el final de la serie. Sin pensar rodeo con su brazos los hombros de Hermione y esta apoyo la cabeza en su hombre conforme la lucha final se iba desarrollando en la pantalla. Cuando llego la escena final de la serie donde la chica le declaraba su amor al chico y este hacia que ella lo dejara morir para salvar el mundo, Hermione ya no podía aguantar el llanto y había mojado con sus lágrimas la camiseta de Draco, pero a este no le importaba un comino, le gustaba sentirla a su lado, sentir que la reconfortaba su cercanía.

Cuando la chica de la serie dejo solo al chico, se oía a Hermione murmurar entre dientes "idiota" "ahora vas y te das cuenta" " imbécil" "podías haberlo dicho antes" "joder, ahora vas y le haces caso" "haberlo cogido del puto colgante y haberlo sacado a rastras".

¿Me estabas diciendo algo?-le pregunto al verla tan enfadada- ¿Ya ha acabado?

Si, ya lo ha hecho- apago la tele y lo miro- Lo siento siempre digo lo mismo cuando veo esa escena, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar así que…..- se quedó mirándole- ¿Estaba buena la cena?

Si lo estaba- mirándola a los ojos- Lo siento, sé que tú no tenías la culpa, sé que tú no has dicho nada- pasándose la mano por el pelo- La verdad es que estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, por lo que esos dos me hicieron recordar. Perdóname, por eso y por todo lo que te hice o dije durante esos siete años.

Yo no me quede corta contigo-dijo ella- Podemos empezar de nuevo. Conocernos de nuevo.- le tendió la mano- Hermione Granger.

Me parece bien.- le apretó la mano- Draco Malfoy.

Draco observo la pequeña y morena mano de Hermione atrapada por la suya más grande y pálida, y un escalofrió lo recorrió, sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en nada, tiro de ella haciendo que se estrellara contra su pecho, ella levanto la vista hacia su rostro. Draco le acaricio con ternura con el dorso de la mano la mejilla como pidiendo un silencio permiso, permiso que ella le concedió abriendo imperceptiblemente los labios, que el cubrió en un segundo, jugando con su lengua en una caricia que hizo que ambos sintieran miles de mariposas revoloteando sobre sus almas.


	11. ¿Arrepentidos?

**CAPITULO 10 ****¿Arrepentidos?**

Hermione sentía que sus pies estaban a centímetros del suelo, sentía que no caía como un títere sin sus cuerdas porque los brazos de Draco la sostenían. Su piel parecía envuelta en llamas, se separaron tan solo por pura necesidad biológica, para recuperar la respiración. Levanto la vista y se hundió en los pozos grises de sus ojos, sin darse cuenta paso su lengua por sus labios, saboreando el sabor del hombre que tenía delante, el cual al ver el pequeño gesto ahogo un gemido y volvió a reclamar los labios de ella, el pequeño aviso de "peligro" que había surgido en su mente se evaporo con una burbuja cuando la tocas.

No podría decirse quién de los dos comenzó a moverse, quien de los dos dio el paso de los besos a las caricias, quien tomó la decisión de traspasar esa frontera, pero en esos momentos a los dos les parecía que no había en el mundo mejor decisión que la que habían tomado.

Tropezando con sus propios pies y la ropa que iban dejando por el camino llegaron sin que ninguno de los dos supiera como a la habitación de Hermione, en la puerta volvieron a separarse, como dándose ambos una última oportunidad para volverse atrás. Hermione dio un paso atrás alejándose unos centímetros de Draco, pero sin terminar de soltar su mano, cuando este bajo la mirada e intento soltarla, pero ella se la apretó y soltó un inaudible "no", tirando de ella hacia él, volvió a besarla, cogiéndola a la vez en brazos y entrando en su propio dormitorio.

Con cuidado, sabiendo que llevaba entre sus brazos una preciosa carga, la deposito en la cama, acostándose a su lado, acariciándola con todo su cuerpo, acunando su cara con las manos y hundiéndose en su mirada color chocolate. Se besaron con pasión luchando por querer tener ambos el control, por querer dar más que recibir, por expresar con sus besos palabras nunca dichas, derribando con sus besos barreras hace siglos levantadas.

Hermione suspiraba mientras él recorría con su lengua el cuello de ella. Draco levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos. Hermione le acuno el rostro con las manos y levanto el suyo para besarlo con pasión de nuevo, a los oídos de Hermione llego un gemido ahogado por sus besos apasionados.

Draco cubría a medias con su cuerpo el de Hermione, y de manera sorpresiva esta le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y lo obligo a darse la vuelta para quedar ella encima de él, y entonces fue ahora el turno de Draco de perder el control. Hermione comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, dejando a su paso un reguero de besos, cuando llego a su destino, levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de él que se habían vuelto negros nublados por el deseo, sonrió de manera picara, y comenzó a lamer el interior de los muslos, tentando a su destino pero sin acercarse a él, Draco contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el calor de la boca de Hermione acercarse a su sexo, sin poder llegar a creerse que la Gryffindor iba hacer lo que él estaba pensando y deseando que hiciera, tuvo que agarrarse al cabecero de la cama cuando sintió el calor de su boca rodearle y brindarle un placer indescriptible, Hermione miraba de reojo a Draco intentando leer en su rostro sus sensaciones, estaba tan ensimismada en sentir el placer que le estaba brindando a su compañero que se sobresaltó cuando Draco, se sentó en la cama y la levanto para sentarla sobre él haciéndola suya, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos comenzaron a moverse a un tiempo, , entregándose en cada beso, en cada embestida. Cuando el placer llego a su cenit, ninguno de los dos tuvo reparos en gritar el nombre del otro.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío y se pegó más al cuerpo caliente que estaba a su lado, al tiempo que subía la ropa de cama para taparse mejor, suspirando apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de…

¡un momento! ¡una maldito momento!- salto en su mente- ¿Con quién estaba en la cama.-Hermione levanto lentamente la vista para encontrarse que estaba durmiendo entre los brazos de un ángel- ¿Malfoy?- susurro muy bajito.

Claramente estaba desnuda y en la cama con Draco Malfoy, y en estos momentos no se explicaba cómo había llegado allí, se deslizo muy despacio de entre los brazos del rubio, este entre sueños se giró y se abrazó a la almohada donde segundos antes reposaba la cabeza de la castaña, suspirando su nombre. Hermione se puso lo primero que sus manos tocaron, recogiendo en el proceso de seguir su camino hacia la puerta la poca ropa que vio suya por la habitación, cuando se encontró libre fuera de la habitación vio que regada por todo el salón se encontraban varias piezas de ropa de ambos. Mirándose vio que llevaba puesta una camiseta de Draco, recogiendo toda la ropa que había por el salón a la velocidad del rayo, dejando la del rubio sobre una silla, se metió en su habitación, bajo el agua caliente de la ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente caía sobre ella, su mente se llenó de imágenes de ella y Draco, bajo una ducha y no precisamente duchándose, sintió como su piel enrojecía al llenarse su mente de los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Draco suspiro y alargo la mano buscando el calor del cuerpo femenino, pero se encontró que estaba solo. Se sentó en la cama y comprobó que salvo el suave olor a lavanda que había en su cama nada hacía ver que esa noche una mujer había dormido entre sus brazos, incluso su ropa estaba prolijamente colocada en la silla de la entrada de su habitación. Se puso lo primero que encontró, y ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando, esta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una nerviosa Hermione, con un enorme jersey negro, descalza, y con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos.

Anoche no cenaste nada y he pensado que igual tenías algo de hambre-dijo Hermione aguantando la respiración al ver como los pantalones de seda verde oscuro del pijama que llevaba Draco estaban empeñados en querer deslizarse por las caderas del rubio- Siento haberte despertado.

Si cene, a tu lado mientras te deshidratabas viendo esa serie ¿Dónde estabas?-le dijo Draco quitándole la bandeja y dejarla en el escritorio- ¿Cuándo te has levantado?- acercándose a ella- Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Es que…. Es que…..-dudo Hermione- ¡Joder Draco no me mires de esa manera que no puedo coordinar!.

¿Te pongo nerviosa?- dijo Draco acercándose a ella parándose a pocos milímetros, sonriendo al ver que a la castaña le costaba respirar con normalidad- ¿Me has llamado Draco?-dándose cuenta de repente de cómo le había llamado la castaña.

Pensaba que anoche habíamos quedado en olvidar el Granger y el Malfoy cuando hablásemos. Incluso volvimos a presentarnos y nos dimos la mano.

Hicimos algo más que darnos la mano.

Lo recuerdo-dijo Hermione bajando la vista y alejándose de él- Lo recuerdo muy bien.

¿Sucede algo Hermione?- pregunto Draco al tiempo que se ponía una sudadera y se acercaba a la castaña- ¿Qué pasa?-mientras le acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla.

Hermione levanto la mano con la clara intención de apártasela, pero no pudo, porque sus ojos se quedaron anclados en los grises del chico, sin saber cómo se encontró besándose de nuevo de manera apasionada con Draco, acariciándole la espalda con las manos por dentro de la sudadera de él, apartándose lo mínimo de sus labios, solo para conseguir un poco más de aire, para seguir besándole, un golpe sordo seguido de un gemido de dolor los hizo separarse de golpe.

¡Demonios Herms! Quieres hacer el favor de venir ayudarme.- grito Ron- Mi madre no parece confiar en que sepamos alimentarnos bien. ¡Hermsssss! ¿Hermss estas bien?.

¡Siiii! –grito Hermione en respuesta, intentando a un tiempo recuperar el aliento- ¡Voy!- se pasó las manos por el pelo, sabiendo que lo llevaba echo un desastre puesto que hasta hace unos segundos las manos de Draco estaban enterradas en el.- Me llaman….Si Ron….Si Ron….

Si ves no sea que a tu amada comadreja le dé un soponcio- la empujo sacándola de la habitación. – Te sienta bien el arrepentimiento, Granger.

Hermione se quedó estática mirando como una tonta la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Draco, sin entender qué demonios había pasado para pasar de estar en el paraíso a estar como en si la hubieran abandonado en mitad del desierto.

Hermy, ¿Qué haces mirando como una tonta la puerta de ese maldito?-dijo Ron al tiempo que comía un trozo de tarta.

¡Cállate Ron!-le dijo Hermione al tiempo que le daba una colleja- Te he dicho un millón de veces que dejes de hablar así de Draco.

¿Draco? ¿Estas segura que es imposible hacer algo de magia en esta casa? ¿Seguro que "ese" no te ha hecho nada?

Ron, me tienes hasta…-Hermione se acarició el puente de la nariz y suspiro- Vamos a la cocina. ¿Cómo es que habéis vuelto tan pronto?.

Habéis no he. Solo he venido yo, cuando ayer llegamos al cuartel, mi madre estaba cocinando y de golpe y repente empezó a decir que estábamos muy delgados , que a saber que comíamos y se puso de golpe a cocinar como si estuviera poseída.

Y voy yo y me lo creo-dijo Hermione cogiendo una magdalena que sobresalía de una de las bolsas- Seguro que llegasteis a la cocina y al ver que estaba cocinando ¡TU! te lanzaste a la comida como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Cierto?.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal se ha portado nuestro "invitado"?-dijo señalando la puerta cerrada- ¿Se le ha pasado el berrinche?

Ron, no seas niño. Draco no tuvo un berrinche, sabíais como hacerle daño, y lo hicisteis. Esto no saldrá bien si tú y Harry no entendéis que estamos aquí no solo para salvar a Draco y al resto de slytherins que lo necesiten, si no evitar que pase algo malo. Ha cambiado y lo sabes. Lleváis tanto tiempo teniendoros manía que no sabéis hacer otra cosa y estoy harta de ser vuestro árbitro. Antes cuando ya no podía más la pagaba siempre con Draco, ahora no puedo asegúrate lo mismo.-volviéndose hacia la entrada- ¿Dónde está Harry?

Se ha quedado en el cuartel, solo he venido a traert…..traeros algo de comida, mama no se fía de tu manera de cocinar. Voy a recoger algo de ropa. Charlie me ha dicho que no hay problema en que se preparen pociones aquí, puesto que en realidad no es magia, sino pura…..pura…¿Qué demonios ha dicho Charlie?

Química Ron pura química….-dijo Hermione- ¿Se sabe algo más?

No, mucho. –al ver como Hermione lo miraba- Bueno se supone que no sabemos esto, pero nos hemos aprovechado un poquito de Kreacher-al ver como el enfado subía a los ojos de Hermione- Tranquila, que ha sido por el bien común. Los mayores no nos dicen mucho, parece mentira que no nos conozcan, siendo unos niños hicimos cosas que adultos ni soñaban, piensan que nos vamos a quedar quietecitos esperando órdenes. Harry se olía que nos ocultaban algo, así que como sabíamos que Kreacher pupula en las reuniones de la orden, le pedimos algo de información y por supuesto que nos guardara el secreto…

¡Ron! Si Kreacher se autolesiona por vuestra culpa…

Tranquila, está encantado de ayudarnos, creo que esta algo cansado de servir en la casa Black y que Harry no este por ahí- viendo que el enfado aún seguía sombreando los ojos de su amiga.- Te manda recuerdos.

No se me olvida que lo habéis utilizado pero si él esta de acuerdo. ¿Qué habéis averiguado?-

Bien no somos el único equipo niñera ex – mortifagos-levanto un dedo a modo de advertencia- He dicho ex. Al parecer Zabinni, Parkinson y Nott han abandonado la casa franca y están al lado justo de la orden, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca de la casa Black, intentando averiguar qué coño pasa. No hemos podido hablar con ellos, están bien. Están con Luna, Neville y Ginny.

¿Y Goyle?

Siguen buscándole,-suspiro hondo- al menos sabemos que ni le ha pasado nada malo, ni lo tienen los del otro bando , tampoco tenemos manera de averiguar si se ha unido a ellos. Si no lo ha hecho debe de estar muy asustado para ni siquiera haber intentado ponerse en contacto con sus amigos.

Pensaba que no había manera que pudieran ponerse en contacto unos con otros, en tres años ninguno ha quebrantado esa norma.

¿Estás bien Hermy?

¿Por qué?

Esa afirmación tiene más mi firma o la de Harry que tuya. Si te hubieran prohibido ponerte en contacto conmigo o con Harry pero sabes que si lo haces puedes salvarnos la vida ¿romperías las reglas?

Sabes que sí.

No me caen especialmente bien toda esta tropa pero sería poco justo que si no reconociera que tienen un alto grado de amistad-al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga- Ni bajo el varetiserum admitiré que he dicho eso.

¿Cuándo podremos hacer algo de magia?. Siento que no recuerdo ningún hechizo.

Bufff ahí lo vamos a tener un pelín más crudo. Digamos que la parte más cercana a nosotros si dejaría que tanto Malfoy como el resto practique algo de magia, aunque bajo supervisión y nunca juntos. Los carcas se niegan, y ahora de repente los cuadros, que seguro que se pondrían de nuestra parte parece que se han ido de vacaciones.

¿Incluso en Hogwarts?

¿Cómo se supone que lo vamos a saber si esta información la hemos conseguido de estrangos?-miro preocupado a su amiga-Hermy, ¿seguro que estas bien? ¿No me estarás ocultando que ese te ha hecho algo? Parece que tu mente no está todavía despierta.

No me ha hecho nada, -se llevó la mano a la frente, hizo un pequeño mohín- Si me prometes que no te vas a enfadar te lo cuento.

No te prometo nada, porque ya me imagino que es. Te has pasado toda la noche sin dormir.

Sí, es eso.

Bueno, acuéstate, yo me quedare un rato-la incredulidad llego a la cara de Hermione.- No te sorprendas tanto, mi madre me dio ayer una charla de casi dos horas, no te acostumbres volveré a ser pronto el tarugo de siempre.-al ver el estado del comedor- ¡Hermione! Te has pasado toda la noche con ese maldito peliteñido-Hermione se quedó blanca- Como vuelvas a pasarte la noche viendo esa maldita serie juro por Merlín que te quemo esos malditos discos.

Hermione suspiro hondo y se marchó a su cuarto, se giró para ver como Ron recogía el comedor, por suerte, ella había recogido la ropa que ella y Draco habían esparcido por el comedor en su camino al dormitorio. Se paró delante de la puerta del cuarto de Draco, pero antes de hablar con él necesitaba procesar lo que había pasado esa noche, y sobre todo entender qué demonios le había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

Draco se paseaba como una fiera enjaulada. Había pasado con Hermione la mejor noche de su vida, y a la mañana siguiente se despertaba solo y ella se apartaba de él en cuanto oía la voz de la maldita comadreja, ella se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado en cuanto la luz del sol había iluminado la habitación. Miro hacía la puerta y ya tenía la mano en el pomo para salir a ver que estaba pasando fuera, cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba calmarse antes de volverse a enfrentar a lo que había fuera, decidió darse una ducha y esperar a calmarse un poco.

Cuando salió de la habitación todo estaba en silencio, en el salón no había ni rastro de lo que hubiera podido pasar lo noche anterior, en la barra de la cocina había un cuenco lleno de fruta, un enorme bote lleno de pastas y bollos. No había ni rastro del pelirrojo ni de Hermione, y la puerta de esta permanecía herméticamente cerrada, apretando el puño para evitar ir hasta allí y abrirla de golpe para averiguar que estaba pasando. Abrió la nevera y se sirvió un enorme vaso de leche, se lo estaba tomando acompañado de una deliciosa magdalena de chocolate, cuando casi se atraganta cuando alguien le dijo.

No te la comas todas eh huroncito-Ron se acercó a la barra y cogió otro bollo del tarro- ummmm arándanos. ¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione?

¿Con Hermione?

Hombre teniendo en cuenta que en esta casa no puede haber nadie salvo nosotros y que yo y Harry nos fuimos ayer, que tú estabas más cabreado que un mono al que le han robado los plátanos y que hoy Hermione parece en babia. Si, ¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione?

No te entiendo. – levanto la mirada y miro atentamente al pelirrojo- Intento varias veces a lo largo de la tarde hablar conmigo, pero yo no estaba por la labor, me dijo que estaba la cena preparada, salí un poco más tarde y pensé que se había dejado la televisión encendida pero estaba viendo la serie esa, me senté a su lado mientras cenaba algo y luego nos dormimos.- bueno eso era lo que había pasado, se dijo no tenía por qué contarle a ese tipo lo que había pasado entre la cena y el dormir- No sé qué puede haberle pasado.

Ufffff está obsesionada con buscar soluciones para esto que está pasando-lo señalo- contigo o tus amigos.

¿Sabéis algo?

No, no sabemos nada. – Ron se levantó y Draco lo imito se quedaron frente a frente.- Ahora estamos solos ni Harry ni Hermione están cerca. No quiero volver a arriesgar la vida de mis amigos o mi familia por algo o alguien que creo que no vale la pena. ¿En serio no sabes nada de lo que esta pasando?

Draco suspiro, miro directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo, ahora mismo y no sabía aun exactamente por qué, no tenía ningunas ganas de congraciarse con él, solo tenía ganas de tener un segundo de magia y hechizarlo, pero también sabía que en un arrebato no podía echar por tierra el trabajo y el esfuerzo que había invertido en los últimos tres años.

No sé qué quieres que te diga de nuevo- se sentó y volvió a coger su vaso- Os dije todo lo que se o al menos todo lo que yo creo que se. Desde el juicio no he sabido nada de mis padres, las ultimas noticias que tuve de mi padre me las disteis vosotros su fuga, mi madre no me prefirió a mí y mis amigos fueron puestos en la misma situación que yo y salvo algún mensaje que nos hemos intercambiado….-al ver la expresión en la cara del pelirrojo.- Si ya sé que dije que no sabía nada de ellos desde entonces, no empieces a montarle películas, esos mensajes me los hacían llegar funcionarios del ministerio, cada tres meses tenía una revisión, sin avisar, supongo que mis amigos también, y era allí donde podía saber de ellos, mensajes antes que lo preguntes que pasaban todos los controles tanto mágicos como muggles para que no hubiera nada raro. Tan solo quería saber si mis amigos estaban bien y ellos igual de mí. ¿Queda todo claro?

Mira Malfoy no me fio de ti, no lo voy hacer nunca. Nada bueno puede salir de ti o de todo aquel que haya tenido que ver algo con ese engendro de Voldemort. Todo aquel que haya seguido sus órdenes aunque fuera coaccionado no es trigo limpio.

¿Incluyes en ese grupito a tu adorada hermanita?-dijo Draco con sarcasmo al tiempo que se levantaba para marcharse- Buenos días.

Ron se quedó un momento en shock intentando procesar lo que Malfoy había dicho, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba con ese tipo, no comprendía porque Hermione había claudicado tan pronto, como tan pronto había olvidado todo lo que había pasado en el hacía unos años, todo lo que habían sufrido, porque estaba tan dispuesta a darle una nueva oportunidad a Malfoy y sus amigos, lo peor del asunto es que Harry, su familia y la Orden estaban dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, él no iba a bajar la guardia. El que nace podrido muere podrido, y Malfoy era el rey de la podredumbre.


	12. ¿Donde esta Hermione?

**CAPITULO 11 ****¿Dónde está Hermione?**

Ron tardo en procesar lo que Malfoy había dicho, pero cuando por fin la luz se hizo en su mente salió tras él, lo atrapo justo antes de que este entrara en su cuarto, le dio la vuelta con violencia y la espalda del rubio golpeo con fuerza contra la pared, Draco sin un gesto de dolor se separó de la pared y se enfrentó al pelirrojo que dio un paso atrás.

¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme!, escoria-dijo intentando controlar su furia- Te tengo que recordar que fue tu hermana quien abrió la cámara de los secretos, quien tuvo la culpa de lo que paso durante nuestro segundo año, que ella fue la culpable que tu "querida" amiga estuviera a punto de morir- apretó los dientes y suspiro- sé que ella no tuvo la culpa, que ese ser la indujo a ello, si pudisteis perdonarle a ella, porque no es posible que entendáis que lo que mis amigos y yo hicimos fue porque era lo único que habíamos aprendido, tu hermana tenia once años cuando sucedió, nosotros estuvimos bajo la influencia de esas ideas durante diecisiete años, desde la cuna. .- se apartó de él, y se dirigió a su cuarto- No tengo que convenceros, no quiero ni necesito tu amistad, si no queréis ayudarme a saber qué pasa, decirlo, a mí ya me da igual. Pero creo el resultado de esta "misión" no es salvarme a mi o a mis amigos si no intentar que de nuevo no se joda el mundo mágico y de paso el muggle.- ya dentro de su cuarto- Discúlpame, tengo que estudiar, fuera de aquí tengo otra vida.

Y cerró dándole con la puerta en las narices a Ron, este seguía todavía impactado por las palabras del slytherin, y que muy a su pesar sabía que tenía razón. Se metió en su cuarto, dispuesto a seguir con el ejemplo de estudiar, la misión no debía de interferir en su vida normal, e intentaría acabar unos trabajos a la espera que Hermione hubiera descansado o Harry decidiera volver para apoyarlo, no sabía cómo demonios Hermione podía estar tan tranquila pasando tanto tiempo sola con el maldito hurón, aunque si pasaba tanto tiempo en su cuarto como parecía, era casi como si Hermione estuviera sola.

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, oyendo el murmullo de la discusión de Ron y Draco ni tenía ganas ni fuerzas para hacer de árbitro, tenía otras cosas en que pensar o más concretamente en otra cosa que pensar. ¿Arrepentida? eso pensaba Draco que se había arrepentido de la noche que había pasado juntos, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, pero tenía que reconocer que era difícil de asimilar había hecho el amor con el hombre que durante 6 años le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio, en cuya casa había sido torturada hasta casi morir y marcada de por vida delante de él sin que este hiciera nada por evitarlo, pero ¿arrepentida? para nada, la pregunta en realidad era si quien estaba arrepentido era él. Suspiro y se levantó de la cama, se calzo y se puso un abrigo, lo sentía mucho por Ron pero necesitaba respirar, y no podía hacerlo dentro de la casa y tan cerca de Draco, esperaba no tener que discutir con Ron por dejarlo solo con su excompañero de curso.

Cuando salió de su habitación su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Draco, tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos para abrirla, cerrarla tras ella e intentar hablar con esa maldita serpiente, pero también sabía que necesitaba aclararse, porque su mente era un lio tan grande que no sabría cómo comenzar a desliarlo. Avanzo por el pasillo y se encontró con la sorpresa que Ron en lugar de estar dormido en el sofá, viendo la tele o jugado a play (le había costado muy poco acostumbrase a esas costumbres muggles), estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, rodeado de libros

¿Qué haces?-dijo Hermione tomando uno de los libros en la mano- Ritos Antiguos de Invocación.- miro sorprendida a su amigo- Estas estudiando para ayudar a Dra….Malfoy.

No,- quitándole el libro al tiempo que apuntaba algo de una de las páginas- Estoy estudiando para el plan de la Orden- mirándola con intensidad-además puedo usar la información para un trabajo de la academia.-viendo su atuendo- ¿Vas a algún sitio? ¿No pensaras dejarme solo con él?

Necesito comprar algunas cosas y además llevo varios días sin salir de aquí, necesito tomar un poco el aire.

Yo puedo comprarte lo que necesites, y en el jardín también puedes tomar aire.

Ron, de verdad, yo tengo que comprar esas cosas.

No, yo iré- poniéndose de pie y quitándole el bolso del hombro- No me fio de mí mismo.

Bueno vale, ves tu-dijo Hermione sentándose en el sitio que acababa de abandonar su amigo- Tienes que traerme jabón intimo con aloe vera, también asegúrate que los tampones que me traigas sean esos que llevan para todos los días del ciclo-evitaba reírse al ver la cara de su amigo- No te preocupes si no lo encuentras-le tendió una hojita donde había escrito ciertas cosas- Seguro que si le das esto a la dependienta te ayudara enseguida si no seguro que cualquier clienta del súper te ayuda.-viendo la expresión del rostro de Ron- ¡Ron! coge la hojita y date prisa.

No, mejor no.- dijo Ron empujándola para que se levantara-creo que será mejor que vayas tú, sí que es verdad, tienes razón será bueno que te de algo de aire del exterior, solo te pido que no tardes mucho por favor….

¿Le tienes miedo a algo?- le dijo en broma

No, solo me he atascado en algunas cosas que necesito que me aclares, para seguir con lo que estoy investigando.

No tardo-dijo Hermione ya en la puerta- Ron ha cambiado, no lo provoques, veras como incluso podéis llevaros bien.

¿Llevarnos bien? Como si tuviésemos algo en común.

Claro que tenéis algo en común. Ponle al día con el quidditch, lleva tres años sin saber nada de su juego favorito.

¿3 años sin saber como va el campeonato de quidditch?-negó de forma ostentosa-Pobre Malfoy, sí que ha tenido que pasarlo mal.

Hermione abrió la puerta riéndose por la expresión del rostro de su amigo, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de la calle, llevaba varios días sin salir de la casa y ahora se había dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba alejarse de allí aunque fuera por un rato. Paseo durante un rato intentando decidirse si caminaba hacia el sitio donde ya podían hacer magia y desaparecerse, o si bien se acercaba al parque cercano a simplemente relajarse. Prefirió la segunda opción, cuando llego al parque se sentó en un recodo del camino, bajo las frondosas ramas de un roble. El suelo del parque estaba forrado de las hojas que los arboles iban perdiendo, Hermione cerro los ojos, suspirando…..

De repente, se incorporó de golpe abriendo los ojos, había oído algo a su espalda, el crujir de las hojas la alerto, cuando se había sentado no había nadie cerca, de repente sintió un fuerte olor , un olor acre, se estaba levantando para marcharse porque su instinto le decía que se marchara, que corriera, que no se enfrentara a quien la acechaba, se maldijo por haber salido sin la varita, pero no llego a incorporarse al camino para salir del parque, alguien se acercó a ella por detrás y le tapó la boca con un trapo húmedo.

Lo siento Granger, pero te vienes conmigo-Hermione gimió antes de que la oscuridad la engullera.

Draco oyó como Hermione hablaba con la maldita comadreja, y se marchaba. Ojala el pudiera hacer lo mismo, ojala pudiera salir de esa maldita casa, y lo que más rabia le daba es que deseaba haber salido en ese mismo momento en compañía de Hermione. Debía de ser sincero consigo mismo y dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, dejar de buscar explicaciones a lo que había pasado esa noche con ella, sí dejar de buscarlas porque la única explicación era que por fin había sucedido lo que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo. Desde el primer día que vio a Hermione se había sentido atraído por ella, si bien al principio era porque le daba rabia que alguien que había descubierto que era bruja tan solo meses antes de su entrada en Hogwarts, había en el colegio más hijos nacidos de muggles, o mestizos que habían descubierto su magia poco antes pero no eran tan geniales como ella ¡maldita sea! ni tan siquiera la gran mayoría de sangres pura, ni tan siquiera él era tan bueno como ella, durante años la odio por ser siempre mejor que él, por ocupar siempre el número uno y dejarle a él el segundo puesto. Cuando la vio aparecer en la cena de Navidad de cuarto año deseo tener el valor suficiente para pedirle al menos un baile, en quinto año quiso perjudicarla sabía que ella y el resto estaban haciendo algo raro para enfrentarse a Umbrige y con ella a Voldemort se debatía entre decir lo que sabía y protegerla, y lo hizo la protegió cuando era el solo quien debía de vigilarlos, más de una vez se sirvió de una complicada red de mentiras para avisar a la Orden de lo que sabía, estuvo varios días en cama por los crucios que su tía le habían provocado por no evitar que ella y sus amigos se fugaran al ministerio y provocar que muchos de los mejores mortifagos o al menos ellos se pensaban que eran los mejores, acabaran en la cárcel. En sexto no estuvo muy pendiente de ella, estaba demasiado preocupado por tardar en su misión sin que ese notara demasiado, no quería tener éxito pero sabía que tampoco podía fallar. Ese verano fue un inferno, prisionero en su propia casa, aterrorizado por quien debiera cuidarlo y protegerlo, viendo como en su mente se tambaleaban los preceptos con los cuales se había criado, no fue una sorpresa comprobar que el trio de oro no asistiría a su último curso, el colegio era un caos y se escaqueo todo lo que le fue posible para no hacer lo mismo que los de su casa, cuando llego a su casa comprobó que el caos no solo seguía sino que había aumentado, se enteró que en su casa se torturaba a la gente, comprobó que una compañera suya era prisionera ¡Lunática! Era sangre pura, no era Gryffindor, pero era amiga de Potter, se enteró que Dobby su antiguo elfo estaba ayudando a los prisioneros, y no dijo nada, casi se le para el corazón cuando vio entrar a los carroñeros con el trio de oro, a pesar de que no sabía qué demonios le había pasado a Potter, no dijo que era él, le seguía cayendo como el culo, pero no quería seguir los preceptos de ese loco, cuando su tía comenzó a torturarla, aviso a Dobby y se produjo el pandemónium, escaparon y jamás sintió tanto alivio, fue a Hogwarts e hizo como que intentaba evitar el triunfo de Potter, cuando vio como Goyle intentaba matar a Hermione no supo cómo se le ocurrió invocar un protego, no pudo evitar que convocara el fuego maldito, a pesar todo le dolió su muerte y aun se culpaba de ello. El tiempo que había pasado alejado de todo tipo de magia le había hecho madurar, cuando la vio en la facultad, se quedó de nuevo embobado, pero nuevamente se dijo que era una tontería, cuando la vio en la casa, todo lo que había sentido desde los once años se revolvió en su interior, pero no quería que pasara lo que paso, porque sabía que la Griffindor jamás sentiría nada por él. A la primera de cambio había salido huyendo, no se podía hacer nada, solo restaba dejar que pasara el tiempo, que se solucionara todo y volver a su vida, o al menos tomarse un tiempo para saber qué hacer con ella.

Ron miro por décima vez en diez minutos por la ventana, hacia más de una hora que Hermione había salido a comprar. La tienda no estaba muy lejos ni tampoco el parque, sabía que Hermione no se fiaba de él con respecto a Malfoy y no tardaría mucho. Oyó un ruido a su espalda y giro de golpe para ver como Malfoy y se dirigía a la cocina.

¿Estas comprobando la hora mirando al cielo por que no puedes comprar un reloj?-dijo con ganas de pincharle- Ahora no hay sol, no puedes hacerlo- poniéndose a su lado para mirar por la ventana.

Aléjate de mí , hurón-dijo Ron al tiempo que se apartaba de él y se dirigía a la cocina.- Venga, venga, contesta, mierda de trasto.-dijo mirando el móvil- ¿Harry?¿Como que no está? Hermione ha salido de casa. No, Charlie no estoy histérico por estar solo con Malfoy. Estoy histérico porque Hermy salió hacer unas compras, no tardaría más de media hora, la tienda está a cinco minutos de aquí. –al oír las palabras del pelirrojo Draco se tensó- Vamos si hubiera sido tu o cualquier otro no estaría tan preocupado, pero se trata de Hermione Granger, de Doña puntualidad,- Ron cerro los ojos y suspiro- Charlie tenéis que mandar a alguien, os doy cinco minutos si no dejare solo a Malfoy y saldré a buscar a Hermione.

Ron colgó, cuando se giró hacia Malfoy vio que se encontraba en la puerta y estaba dispuesto a abrirla.

-¿Dónde coño crees que vas?-dijo al tiempo que lo sujetaba y lo metía hacia dentro

\- Cinco minutos pueden significar una gran diferencia en que Granger este mal o muy mal. –viendo que la cara del pelirrojo expresaba una mezcla de enojo y asombro- Es la única que me ha dado una oportunidad, y si yo también creo que es muy raro que no haya vuelto.

Ron no sabía qué hacer, pero por mucha rabia que le diera sabía que Draco era después de Hermione el más inteligente de su promoción. Asique asintió y abrió la puerta dando paso al rubio ya estaba el preparado para salir cuando de repente vio aparecer corriendo a Charlie y Bill, que los metieron de golpe en la casa, cerrando tras ellos.

¿Qué hacéis malditos pelirrojos?-soltó Draco golpeando a Charlie para que lo soltara- ¡Vamos a buscar a Granger!

No, nosotros vamos a buscar a Hermione-dijo Charlie soltándose de Draco y enfrentándolo, pero este no se amedrento a pesar de que el pelirrojo era más alto y fornido que él- Ron sigue con la misión, nosotros vamos a buscar a Hermione.

¡No!- dijeron ambos a la vez

Si, os quedáis aquí-Bill señalo a Malfoy- Tú no puedes salir de esta casa, y tu –señalando a su hermano- debes cumplir con tu misión.

Hermione …..

Se lo que significa Hermione para ti, es tu mejor amiga, fue tu primer amor y ahora es como una hermana para ti, pero para nosotros también es como una hermana.-dijo Charlie- Es grave, hemos detectado una señal de magia en un parque cercano, concretamente una aparición, bueno en realidad dos, la segunda con dos personas,- Ron se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y Draco se obligó a mantenerse quieto para ello se situó detrás de la barra de la cocina se apoyó en ella apretando con fuerza la encimera- Volveremos con ella. Lo prometo.

Draco vio como los Wesley mayores salían por la puerta y como el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta apoyando la frente a continuación, así estuvo unos minutos hasta que se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared cercana, Draco lo imito pero en lugar de la pared uso la barra de la cocina, ninguno dijo palabra, y así en silencio dejaron pasar el tiempo, lentamente a la espera de buenas noticias o simplemente de noticias.

Cuando sintió de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies, echó para atrás el codo para clavárselo en el estómago a su atacante, que la soltó en el acto, se alejó del cuanto pudo y se giró para quedar frente a él.

Cuando el hombre se levantó, Hermione se alejó cuanto pudo, hasta que su espalda toco la pared de donde se habían aparecido, el hombre intento acercase a ella.

¡No! No te acerques-dijo Hermione levantando la mano como si eso pudiera detenerlo- Grabbe no te acerques. No me gustaría tener que hacerte algo.

No me hagas reír sangre sucia-Hermione apretó los puños al oír el maldito apodo- Si tuvieras a mano tu varita ni siquiera habría podido apareceré contigo, y a estas horas estaría petrificado en la sede de la Orden o en esa casa donde tenéis al bastardo de Malfoy.

¡Draco no es un bastardo!

¿Con que Draco?- acercándose a ella, pero Hermione había comenzado a alejarse y ambos parecían recorrer el perímetro de la habitación en círculos, Hermione de espaldas y Grabbe persiguiéndola- Ahora mismo me vas a aclarar que líos os traéis los de la Orden con mis amigos.

¿amigos? Jamás he llamado bastardo a uno de mis amigos y al parecer tu no quisiste coger la oportunidad que se les brindo a tus amigos.

Porque no me fio.- dijo Grabbe parando de perseguir a la chica- Y yo tenía razón los malditos mortifagos quieren algo de nosotros y ahora se está demostrando.

¿Qué sabes?-dijo Hermione

Nada, no sé nada. Pero sé que nos quieren para algo, y también se, que no saldremos con bien de esto, ninguno, ni Draco, Theo, Blaise, ni siquiera Pansy y muchos menos yo.

¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes tú eso?

Porque no es la primera vez que lo hacen.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta mirando a su antiguo compañero de colegio, intentando buscar en su mente la solución primero para volver a casa con sus amigos y con Draco, y la segunda convencer a Grabbe para volver con ella e intentar saber qué demonios estaban pensando hacer los mortifagos.


	13. Estamos en problemas

**Bien, parece que las musas se están empezando a comportar pero aunque ellas se están comportando tampoco tengo todo el tiempo del mundo compaginar la pasión de la escritura con la vida de mami es algo complicada, pero bueno me apasiona y saco tiempo debajo las piedras si es posible.**

**Me encanta ver cada correo que indica que tengo un favorito, GRACIASSSSSSSS, me anima mucho por que como es el primer dramione que escribo, sobre todo he escrito spuffy, relaciono mucho a Spike con Draco, tanto que a veces sobre todo cuando leo fics ya de mas adulto o en escenas de mucha acción es a Spike a quien veo en mi mente, sin embargo Hermione es siempre nuestra Hermione.**

**Tengo unas ideas mas o menos para el tema del rito o lo que pueda pasar con el tema de las sangres, yo cuando leo un fic mi cabeza va mas adelante (como a casi todas supongo) y me imagino lo que pueda pasar, si os pasa lo mismo no dudéis en decirlo, igual hasta coincidimos y todo.**

**Me encantaría saber que os parece el fic, los comentarios nos animan a seguir escribiendo y también a mejorar, por que si hacemos algo mal y no nos lo dicen seguimos incurriendo en el mismo error, . Dadme vuestra opinión, **

**Muchos besitos**

**CAPITULO 12 **** Estamos en problemas.**

Hermione miraba a Goyle, que no paraba de jugar con su varita, esta soltaba chispas, y Hermione temía que ocurriera alguna desgracia, se acercó con cuidado, desde que le había dicho esas últimas palabras se había sumido en un mutismo y ella solo quería averiguar lo que significaban esas palabras y volver a su casa con sus amigos.

\- ¡No te acerques más! – le grito al ver sus intenciones- No lo hagas por favor…

\- No voy hacerte nada, solo quiero que dejes la varita quieta, no hace falta que me la des, solo guárdala, y hablemos- con mucho cuidado Hermione se acercó y le toco la mano- No tengo varita, no voy hacerte nada, solo tratamos de ayudar.

\- ¿A unos malditos slytherin?-a Hermione le sorprendió que no dijera mortifagos- No me hagas reír Granger. Aunque no hubiera existido una guerra, nunca nos habríamos soportado.

\- Mira Goyle, hasta que tuve 11 años me sentí discriminada por mi aspecto, o por mis aficiones. – se sentó frente a él- Pero el mundo de afecto que me rodeaba me llenaba, a ti tus padres te enseñaron a odiar a gente como yo, no estaba bien, pero ellos creían que era lo correcto porque a ellos también se lo habían enseñado así, la primera vez que alguien me desprecio por ser "una sangre sucia"- hizo con las manos la señal de comillas- me sentí morir, me sentí morir porque a diferencia de ti a mí me habían enseñado que todos somos iguales, que todos tenemos derechos a pesar del color de nuestra piel, de la religión que profesemos, a quien elijamos amar, o que algo físico o psíquico nos haga diferentes. No entendía por qué yo era inferior a vosotros solo porque mis padres no fueran capaces de hacer magia cuando era capaz de hacer hechizos más rápido y mejor que muchos de mis compañeros con una estirpe limpia.- ahora estaba muy cerca de él y casi le rozaba la mano- Pero a pesar de los insultos y todo lo que paso, cuando pise el colegio por primera vez, me sentí completa, sentí que ese era mi lugar, comprendí que era mi destino sentir la magia fluir por mi sangre. No voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a perseguirme por mi status de sangre, hare todo lo que este en mi mano por lograr mantener la paz. La Orden del Fenix- suspiro- Nott, Parkinson, Zabini y Malfoy, van a poner todo de su parte por mantener la paz. ¿Querrás tu ayudar?

\- Pero yo no creo que gente como tú se merezca hacer magia,- dijo de manera muy calmada- solo tú en tu familia has podido hacerlo, en la mía llevábamos generaciones.

\- Pero esa familia tuvo que tener un miembro que de repente hiciera magia ¿no?

\- Supongo.

\- Te propongo un trato. Ante has dicho que os quieren para algo, que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Sé que nosotros no te importamos pero también sé que si lo hacen tus amigos, . Ellos quieren seguir así, viviendo tranquilos. Dime lo que sabes, o lo que crees que sabes. No te diré a nadie donde estas, pero tú ayuda nos sería útil,. No creo que te haga gracia seguir escondiéndote.

\- Imagino que Potter y Wesley estarán como locos buscándote.- se levantó y se limpió el polvo, tendiéndole la mano le dijo- No pienso vivir en la maldita orden, pero tampoco quiero compartir casa con el trio de oro.

\- Al menos para contar lo que sabes debes de acudir a uno de los dos sitios-dijo Hermione acercándose a él- Acudir a la Sede de la Orden seria mi primera opción, Ron y Harry son de actuar primero y preguntar después.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo-tendiéndole la varita- Supongo que tienes razón, cógela, demuestra lo que sabes Granger.

Hermione cogió la varita, sintiendo como el fuerte brazo de Goyle rodeaba la cintura e inhalando aire con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se desaparecieron de ese mugriento lugar.

Draco observaba a Ron dar vueltas por el comedor igual que una fiera enjaulada, sus hermanos se habían marchado hacía ya varias horas y habían hechizado la puerta para evitar que ellos salieran, él estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro entre las manos, cualquiera que lo miraba pensaría que estaba muy concentrado en la lectura de su libro, pero sus ojos miraban sin ver la lectura y estaban fijos en la puerta, todos sus sentidos alerta. De repente los incesantes paseos del pelirrojo cesaron y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú también estas preocupado por Hermione?

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo estoy preocupado por tu amiga?

\- Has intentado salir a buscarla igual que yo, creo que te has controlado bastante para no coger del cuello a cualquiera de mis hermanos para apartarlo y ser tu quien saliera a buscar a Hermione y llevas sin pasar la hoja del libro desde que te has sentado con él ahí y de eso hace casi dos horas. ¿Qué te pasa con ella?

\- Mira comadreja-dijo levantándose y tirando el libro en la mesita central- No me pasa nada, simplemente es la única que ha intentado llevarse bien conmigo, la única que ha comprendido que he cambiado y parece ser la única que sabe que tengo tanta ganas como vosotros de que no vuelva la antigua época. No quiero que nadie me diga lo que debo pensar o lo que debo sentir.

\- Hermione suele causar ese efecto en la gente.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió y los dos se giraron de golpe para ver que solo era Harry quien entraba por la puerta.

\- ¿Hermione no ha vuelto?

\- ¿Acaso la ves por algún sitio, Potter?

\- ¿Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido dejarla salir sola?-pregunto Harry ignorando a Malfoy- Sabiendo los peligros que existen ahí fuera, si le lle…-la risa de Malfoy lo interrumpió- ¿Y tú de que te ríes maldito hurón de mierda?

\- No comprendo cómo todavía después de todo este tiempo aun los dos creéis que Granger no puede sobrevivir sin alguno de los dos no estáis a su lado. Encontrará la manera de escapar-girándose hacia su habitación, susurro sin que el sonido llegará a los oídos de los otros- De volver a mí….

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú?-inquirió Ron mirando a su amigo

\- Nada, pero no podía estar más en el cuartel de la orden, oyendo como trazan planes de los cuales no voy a poder opinar, ni participar- suspiro- Están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla

\- ¿Dónde está ese pero que detecto en tu voz?

\- Están barajando la posibilidad que no solo los slytherin sean el objetivo.

\- ¿También Hermione?

\- No, también el trio de oro y acólitos. He podido salir de ahí antes de que me lo impidieran, Luna, Neville y Ginny no han tenido tanta suerte.

\- Mi hermana va a matarte-sonrió tristemente Ron

\- Lo sé.

Neville se paseaba por el salón de la mansión Black, mientras desde las paredes los cuadros de los dos antiguos directores de Hogwarts lo observaban atentos, a la cabecera de la mesa el primer ministros y el Sr. Wesley esperaban la explosión que sabrían que se acercaba, Neville había cambiado mucho, por fin había dejado atrás la timidez y había dejado salir su natural valentía, se dijeron así mismo que había sido una suerte que Molly hubiera podido encerrar a las chicas en la cocina, desde allí se oían sus gritos, de repente Neville se quedó quieto y se apoyó en la mesa.

\- ¿De verdad van a dejar a Hermione sola por ahí? ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que está bien?

\- Charlie y Bill pueden buscarla perfectamente solos, no estáis tan preparados como ellos-dijo el ministro.- Debéis entenderlo.

\- ¿Entenderlo?-dijo Neville enfrentándolos- ¿Qué no estamos preparados? No me haga reír. Ron, Hermione y Harry buscaron solos los horrocruxes, Luna soporto torturas en casa de Malfoy, Ginny y yo fuimos la resistencia en el colegio, yo acabe con Nagini, Harry mato al mago más tenebroso de la historia. ¿No le parece demasiada preparación?

\- Vuestra misión es otra, Neville-dijo el ministro- No insistas.

\- Si, ser niñeras de tres malditos mortifagos-viendo la mirada del Sr. Wesley- bueno ex, aquí están protegidos, seremos de más ayuda ahí fuera, Ron y Harry están con el Huron…

\- Longbottom….-en tono de advertencia

\- Pero aquí hubieron de parar la discusión por que las alarmas de la mansión comenzaron a pitar, en cuestión de segundos todos los miembros de la casa se dieron cita en el recibidor para encontrarse con que Hermione Granger y Gregory Goyle se intercambiaban una varita. Casi no se había recuperado de la aparición cuando Hermione se vio arrinconada contra la pared al tiempo que su amigo Neville la sujetaba contra ella, apuntándole con la varita, flanqueado por Luna y Ginny.

\- ¿Cuáles son las primeras palabras que me dirigiste?

\- Neville….-al ver su mirada suspiro-¿Has visto a mi sapo? Se llama Trevor. Y te ayude a buscarlo. No lo viste hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts.

\- Hola Herms-dijo Neville al tiempo que la abrazaba- ¿Dónde te has metido? Chicas…-al ver que sus amigas no abrazaban a la otra chica se giró para ver que estas apuntaban al otro visitante- ¡Goyle!

\- Tranquilos chicos- dijo Hermione levantando las manos- Viene a ayudar-le tendió la mano a Goyle y este le entrego la varita- Tome Ministro.

\- Nos has tenido preocupados jovencita. Sera mejor que te acompañen a casa, tus amigos estarán preocupados.

\- Quiero quedarme.

\- No lo creo, Hermione

\- No hablare si ella no está-dijo Goyle- Mi trato es con ella no con la Orden. Tan solo me quedare si me interesa lo que me ofrecen.

\- ¿Sabes algo Gregory?-se oyó a sus espaldas, - ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un espía?

\- No seas necio Zabinni. Si no te fías de él al menos hazlo de Granger- dijo Pansy al tiempo que terminaba de bajar las escaleras y abrazaba a su amigo- Hola Greg.

\- Hola Bicho-mirando a sus amigos que permanecían quietos en la escalera- No me uniré a quien provoco la muerte de mi mejor amigo, y me ha destrozado la vida. Sé que debí haberme unido a vosotros, aceptar la ayuda pero …

\- Eres un jodido cabezota-dijo Nott al tiempo que se unía al abrazo.

\- Creo que luego tendréis tiempo de poneros al día-dijo el ministro al tiempo que le indicaba con un gesto que lo siguiera a la sala de reuniones- Hermione…

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de sus respectivos amigos y siguieron a los más mayores a la sala.

Cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones, Goyle se quedó parado al ver como Hermione saludaba afectuosamente a los retratos, que en estos momentos estaban en silencio, pero él sabía bien lo que cuadros de ese tipo podían hacer. Sin apartar la vista de ellos se sentó al lado de Hermione sin intentar coger su varita que el ministro había puesto encima de la mesa , Hermione le había explicado que ese significaba su buena disposición a colaborar.

\- Y bien Sr. Goyle ¿Cuál es la razón de que haya querido ahora involucrase con nosotros?

\- Sr. Ministro, no creo que esa sea la principal cuestión a tratar aquí, Grego…..

\- Hermione, solo eres una invitada por favor- le dijo muy serio el Sr. Wesley.

\- No creo que los mortifagos quieran resucitar a Voldemort,-dijo Goyle- Creo que puede ser otra cosa.

¿Y por qué cree eso?

\- No creo que los mortifagos, aunque no creo que debamos seguir llamándolos así, busquen de nuevo ponerse a los órdenes de un mestizo loco, dos veces intento ganar el poder y ninguna lo consiguió. Más bien quieren algo más, y creo que van a usar algo tan antiguo como el tiempo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- No lo tengo muy claro pero oí una conversación, que me llevo a entender el por qué los más acérrimos en contra de –mirando a Hermione pidiendo por adelantado disculpas-los sangre sucia y los mestizos, no querían que su sangre se corrompiera, porque querían conservar su sangre pura, por algo de que manteniendo la sangre pura, con ayuda de esa sangre volverá la magia a lograr el poder, y los seres sin magia, volverán al yugo de los magos.

\- No lo entiendo-dijo Hermione- Piensan que si siguen mezclándose solo sangre pura conseguirán el poder, más bien la degradación de la raza mágica

\- No es eso, es algo así como si la sangre pura desde generaciones fuera como una llave para abrir algo. Hoy como el padre de Draco le decía a mi padre que había sido así como en el principio de los tiempos habían conseguido ser la cabeza del poder en la Tierra.

\- ¿Qué puede significar eso Profesor? –dijo el Sr. Wesley-mirando el cuadro del antiguo director.

\- No lo sé. Estamos en un auténtico callejón sin salida, pero si el Sr. Goyle tiene razón y es un tema de sangre quiere decir que no solo los hijos de los antiguos mortifagos están peligro, cualquier sangre pura durante generaciones esta peligro, tus hijos Arthur, incluso tú.

\- Pero entonces sería muy fácil-dijo Hermione- ¿Por qué están ellos señalados?

\- Puede que lo que ha apuntado el Sr. Goyle sea solo la punta del iceberg, hay que seguir investigando-dijo Dumbledore- Sr. Goyle, ¿podemos contar con su presencia en esta casa? ¿aceptara la ayuda de la Orden?

\- Supongo que no me queda más remedio.

\- Bien. Srta. Granger puede volver a su casa. Si conozco bien al Sr. Potter y al Sr. Wesley estarán bastante nerviosos, y si a eso sumamos que están solos con el Sr. Malfoy solo espero que tenga casa a la que volver.

\- No se preocupe profesor- dijo Hermione- Se han relajado un poquito.

\- Me ha alegrado verla. Lo está haciendo muy bien.

\- A mí también, director. –sin tener muy claro a que se refería-Gracias

Hermione se despidió de Goyle y del resto de miembros de la Orden, acompañada de George llego hasta una estación de metro y llego a su escondite a la manera muggle, antes de llegar hizo algunas compras, quería retrasar al máximo su llegada a la casa, no quería mentirse a sí misma, no sabía cómo afrontar cuando llegara a Malfoy y mucho menos rodeada de sus dos mejores amigos. Solo esperaba estar en lo cierto con lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore y la casa siguiera en pie.


	14. AVISO

Siento todo el lio con todos los avisos que igual habéis recibido, pero una chica se ha dado cuenta de que había publicado un capi varias veces, y yo al releerlo me he dado cuenta que esos capis sustituían a los reales, como soy algo novatilla en eso de publicar en fanfiction, puesto que siempre que había publicado un fic, era simplemente seguir publicando en el post abierto.

Me he armado el lio padre y espero que ya lo haya arreglado, si no es asi

Por favorrrr avisarme que lo arreglare ,aunque tenga que borrar el fic desde el principio y publicarlo de nuevo.

Gracias y perdón de nuevo por todo el lio

Besitos de chocolate


End file.
